Blue Light
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: Blue Light fortells of an adventure dangerous and unforgiving as it dives into the unbalance of humanity and demons. Only the heart of one girl is the key to the survival of Yusuke and friends on the a mission of their lives. Island Sweetheart.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own YuYuHakusho.

Blue Light 

Chapter One

Yusuke kept on listening to Keiko as she yelled at Yusuke for leaving her like he did so he could go to the Dark Tournament. Yusuke sat on the ground of a forest with Keiko standing across from him at the side, lecturing. Botan stood behind the bushes, eaves dropping on this certain 'lovers spat'. 

At the end, however, they both seemed to have made up. 

To Botan's disappointment, they didn't end it with a steamy kiss or anything!

"Well," Botan pointed out, "This relationship is certainly something else." Botan then placed a finger on her chin in a questioning stance, "If this _is_ a relationship at all!"

Keiko then left; both Yusuke and Keiko seemed satisfied with what just happened.

"You can come out now, Botan." Yusuke chuckled.

Botan squeaked in surprised. She lingered a bit in the bushes before she popped out.

"I was just checking on you two so-" Botan piped.

"Uh huh," Yusuke laughed out loud. 

A crack of lighting streaked across the sky, the clouds started to change into a dark, gloomy gray and black. 

"A storm?" Botan asked.

Yusuke stared up into the sky with a dark feeling boiling in the pit of his gut.

The clouds started to gather a bit quickly every few seconds. 

"Lets get going," Yusuke instantly grabbed Botan's wrist and started to run through the forest. 

Botan started to shout, "YUSUKE! I CAN RUN WITHOUT YOUR HELP YOU KNOW!"

Yusuke, ignoring Botan, just kept on running. 

They reached the hotel where they entered and made a quite a scene as they crashed into a wall.

"Yusuke!" Shouted a voice. 

Yusuke felt arms around him so he looked up to see who it was. 

It was Keiko. "Are you okay?" She asked. 

Yusuke had a blank expression while Botan looked at Keiko with a sour face. 

"Go straight for the boyfriend," Botan sighed, "I feel unloved."

Keiko glowed red in her cheeks, "We're not going ou-"

Yusuke, finally gaining his senses back, nodded. "Yeah," Yusuke muttered, "Like I would go out with a little girl…"

"WHAT!" Keiko knocked Yusuke upside his head. "Who would want go out with a boy who's brain the size of a damn pea!" She then stood up, walking away from an aching Yusuke and laughing Botan. 

Yusuke growled, rubbing his head, "I didn't think that was funny, Botan."

"Well," Botan smiled, "You deserved it." 

A loud boom was heard and seemed to shake the building. Everyone on the floor Botan and Yusuke were on were startled or terrified.

"What is going on here?" Botan looked at Yusuke. 

Yusuke shook his head, "I don't know but that storm isn't normal."

Botan sighed, "Well, I just now remembered to tell you that your egg is going to hatch."

"My egg?"

"Yes," Botan shouted, "Your egg! Have you forgotten about your inner-spirit?"

"My inner-spirit?" 

Botan raised a brow, "I really think you need to check that head of yours, Yusuke. Keiko may have knocked out a memory cell."

"She may be right, Yusuke." Yusuke jumped and looked behind him to Koenma in his teen form. 

"Shit!" Yusuke shouted. 

"Now, now." Koenma stepped forward and held out Yusuke's golden egg or his so-called '"inner-spirit."

"You shouldn't pop up on people like that!" Yusuke shouted. 

A loud thunder roared outside, Koenma glanced outside of the main window to see the dark, pitch-black sky and white streaks of lightning. 

Yusuke, however, was looking at his egg in Koenma's hands. 

"Oh!" Yusuke looked sheepish. "_That_ egg!"

Botan snarled, "Truly, are you that blunt?"

Yusuke put his hand behind his head, a signal that he truly did forget and was trying to act like he really didn't. 

"Really, Yusuke." Botan shook her head.

Botan then added, "This egg will hatch an animal that is so fierce and deadly. It's supposed to represent your inner-spirit."

Koenma gave up the egg to Yusuke, "It'll be hatching any minute." 

Yusuke raised a brow as he took the egg but was surprised to feel the egg shake in his hands. Then suddenly, the egg started to hatch and golden rays sprung from the cracks tearing through the shell. The room became engulfed in gold but then vanished in a blink of an eye. 

Koenma glanced around, "Where is it?" He said.

Botan scratched her head in confusion, "I don't know…"

Yusuke felt a slight breeze swift against his left cheek. Yusuke turned and blinked. 

There flying in the sky was a dark-blue phoenix that stood on Botan's shoulder with its wings flapping. It was a beautiful winged creature, the wings wide and large. The beak was a lighter blue than its wings and it had a long feathered tail that was so long it reached down to Botan's waist with white lining the tip of its tail. 

"He's beautiful…" Botan stroked the phoenix's chest with a finger. 

Yusuke raised a brow, "What is that thing?"

"A phoenix," Koenma pointed out. "Phoenix's are fire birds that have magical powers…" Koenma stared at the bird before saying anything else.

"But they usually are red or a golden color-" Koenma continued.

However, Botan interrupted him. "Though it's rare to see a blue one," She said with a warm smile, "I used to have one when I was younger…"

Yusuke scratched his head, "How can you tell it's a guy?"

Koenma blinked, "I really don't know, um… Botan?"

Botan grinned, "The phoenix here has a white tip at the end of its tail. Only male's have this while females are more of a baby blue color and are without that white tip."

"You seem to know a lot, Botan, so I leave you both to sort whatever it is that Yusuke needs to know about." Koenma then left them.

Yusuke came up to the phoenix and tried to poke at it. "So this is my inner-spirit?"

The phoenix scrunched away from Yusuke.

Yusuke scratched his head, "What's wrong with it?"

"He's just shy," Botan replied.

Yusuke growled, "Whatever."

"What are you going to name him?" Botan asked.

Yusuke shrugged, "I don't know." Yusuke then blinked, "Hey, why don't you name him?"

"ME?" Botan blinked, "Really?"

Yusuke laughed, "Really."

Botan jumped up and down then wrapped her arms around Yusuke. "OH! You're the greatest!" Botan shouted. 

Yusuke turned red in the face, "Um…" He pushed Botan away so he could look at her but was stopped in his tracks. 

"Botan…" Yusuke said softly, "You're crying."

"I know… I mean, you…" Botan just broke down as the phoenix left her shoulder. She bent her head so she could hide her tears, her blue eyes shining with sadness.

Wait! Botan sad? Botan was never sad!

"Aw, jeez Botan." Yusuke said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Botan wiped her tears, looked up and gave Yusuke her familiar bubbly grin. "Just old memories."

"Okay…" Yusuke said with raised brow.

Botan broke away from his hold and lifted a finger to the phoenix and stroked its feathered coat. 

"Kiyoshi."

Yusuke grinned, "Great name for the guy."

Botan nodded, "I hoped you'd like it."

Yusuke glanced at the bird and sighed, "Well, since he seems to like you, keep him with you, Botan."

The ferry-girl nodded and smiled.

Yusuke then turned and left.

Genkai glanced up at the sky from the top of the hotel building with a frown.

"Something's changed," she said. Genkai turned around and looked straight into the face of the one she never thought she'd see again.

"I know," the voice said gruffly. 

Genkai crossed her arms across her chest. "You really should have thought this through." She said.

"I know."

"She'll find out."

"I know."

The voice then spoke again, "You should have told me."

Genkai nodded, "I know."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own YuYuHakusho.

Blue Light

Chapter Two

Keiko stood over the sink washing her hands and humming to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about her love… 

Yusuke…

Keiko sighed with her eyes glittering.

Not that Yusuke would admit it now but one day, Keiko thought, he will. Keiko had known Yusuke for almost all her life as well as his. They both had been together for so long that Keiko knew Yusuke like the back of her own hand!

And she loved him…

Oh! She loved him so much with all her heart. That hardheaded, temperamental boy… 

Keiko sighed, if only she could tell him. But she knew it wasn't time for him _or_ for her. They were in a time where he didn't need anymore pressure. He had enough from his teammates, enemies, and his own teacher, Genkai. 

Keiko sighed again, "He'll tell me."

"Who'll tell you what?" 

Keiko turned around, her face the color of a red rose.

Her color, however, automatically returned back to normal when she came face to face with Botan and Kiyoshi.

"Oh my…" 

Keiko glanced at the phoenix with her bottom jaw dropped. 

"A phoenix…"

Botan grinned, "At least Yusuke's other half seems to have the brains that he seemed to have lost or may have never had before." 

Keiko blinked and then blushed at her recollection of the earlier event.

"Oh Botan," Keiko walked by Botan and sat down on the one-sitter couch. "I'm scared for Yusuke. I don't want him to get hurt."

"He won't, Keiko." 

Keiko smiled at Botan, "Thanks Botan." She then turned her attention to the bird, "Is it yours?"

Botan blinked but then remembered, "Oh no, its Yusuke's."

"Yusuke's?"

Botan then explained about the egg and how it was Yusuke's 'inner-self.'

"I thought you said it was supposed to be a powerful animal." Keiko said.

"Oh, but it is!" Botan exclaimed, "A phoenix were once mythical creatures that ruled the lands of the now demon filled lands they are now."

"So they're myths?" Keiko asked.

"No one knows really. Once in a while, one will pop up, like this one." 

"Didn't you say you used to have one when you were younger?"

Botan looked down to her lap, "Yes. Once a long, long time ago…" 

Keiko could hear the sad tone in Botan's voice so she stopped her questions. 

Botan's mind raced back, back to a past she hadn't thought of for the longest time. 

Kurama had also taken shelter in the hotel from the hazing storm gathering so quickly. He didn't like the look of the storm. The clouds were blacker than a usual storm cloud, and the lightning streaking across the blackened sky with rage. 

Redhead could feel the power- the anger of the storm, actually. 

Kurama sat on the sofa of his companions and his room. He just stared out of the window, watching the clouds racing athwart in the sky. Kurama felt a strong power emanating from behind the door and sprung up from his seat. He ran to the door and opened it to look into the sky-blue eyes of a blue phoenix.

Kurama blinked in surprise.

"Hi Kurama!" Botan's head popped from behind the bird that flew in-between them. 

"Botan? What are you doing with that phoenix?"

"Oh," Botan grinned and stroked the phoenix's coat of shiny feather. "This is Yusuke's inner demon. Kurama, Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi," Botan pointed to Kurama, "this is Kurama. A friend of Yusuke's and mine."

Kiyoshi cawed then flew, and stood on Botan's shoulder.

"What power it has…" Kurama said, gazing at phoenix. He could feel the phoenix hiding it's power, which was, surprising to Kurama. Phoenix's were usually known to be very proud and loved to show off. 

This one happened to be very shy. While other phoenix's happened to be independent, this one was rather attached to Botan. 

Botan then smiled again, "I need to be going. I have many things to do, and not much time to do them." She then gave a little wave to Kurama who nodded in response.

Just as Botan rounded the corner, Hiei popped up out of nowhere due to his amazing speed. 

"Did you feel that?" Hiei asked.

Kurama nodded, and explained to Hiei about the phoenix.

"Amazing." Hiei shook his head; "I've never felt so much power so close and so potential."

Kurama just nodded, silence for thought overtaking. 

Genkai shook her head, a growl wanting to escape from her lips but she choked it back. She had to do this, or she'd never live with herself. 

Genkai saw the girl, Keiko, round the corner and quickly regained composure.

"Keiko." Genkai said.

Keiko blinked at the old woman.

Genkai sighed and then spoke.

Yusuke sat inside the lobby of the hotel, looking out through the windows. Rain had started to pour, however, it wasn't regular rain.

It was purple water. 

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Yusuke griped.

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review. 

Island Sweetheart


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own YuYuHakusho.

Blue Light

Chapter Three

Genkai sat down underneath a shack on top of the roof of the building as Koenma stood next to her, his eyes watching the rain fall in front of them. He stood in his full grown form and for some odd reason, his pacifier was missing.

"How did it go with Keiko?" Koenma asked, his eyes never moving from the sky.

Genkai closed her eyes. "Well. She expects nothing."

Koenma signed. "How does he-"

Genkai interrupted Koenma, "He knows... now."

Koenma nodded as he turned he said, "Good." He then slightly turned his head, "What did he say?" He said over his shoulder. His hair fluttered through a brush of wind that breezed across them.

There was silence.

"He said that I should have told him." She finally said.

Koenma sighed, "Maybe you should have."

Genkai growled. "No. He wouldn't have-"

She stopped before she choked.

_She wouldn't cry..._

"I hope you know what you're doing." Koenma said as he walked away, leaving Genkai to her thoughts and her unshed tears.

Keiko finally tracked down the person she wanted to talk to.

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you wanna talk to me now?"

Keiko took on a cross look. "No, listen. This is important."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You know that lady, your teacher?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"She came up to me and asked me a very weird question."

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. "What was it?"

"If I ever dreamed about anyone."

"Did she say anyone in particular?" Yusuke asked.

"No..." Keiko pursed her lips. "But she did say something about a blue heart... or..."

"Look," Yusuke placed his hand on her shoulder. "The hag is always full of it."

Keiko felt her cheeks burning from Yusuke's touch.__

For a moment there, Keiko thought her lips were inching towards Yusuke until she felt a brisk of cold air between her and Yusuke...

_Huh?_

That was when opened her eyes to see that he was gone.__

Keiko sighed.

Botan laughed as she watched Kiyoshi fly around the lounge area. It was a good thing no one else was there but her and Kiyoshi.

"Okay. Now, drop." She told the bird.

Kiyoshi came zooming down towards the floor, and with great technique, it zoomed an inch from the floor and then pulled up and flew straight.

"Oh, so it _dose_ have some kind of use."

Botan turned around. She saw Yusuke leaning against the frame of the door to the lounge.

Botan smiled. "What, fly? Have you forgotten he's a _bird_?"

Yusuke smirked. "I meant the part of doing tricks and getting people to laugh at him, you for instance, and being a clown."

Botan laughed. "No, he just needs time to adjust to people." She paused and then added," Like you, for one."

Yusuke snorted, "I _adjust_ just fine,"

Kiyoshi cawed, flew towards Yusuke, and sat on his shoulder.

"I can see Kiyoshi is lot better at _adjusting _than you are."

Yusuke snorted but smiled nevertheless.

Suddenly, a loud boom of thunder could be heard. Botan, surprised, grabbed Yusuke's arm as Kiyoshi flew away in the sudden movement of Yusuke's shoulders.

Yusuke laughed. "Its just a little thunder, Botan."

"I was just surprised!" Botan claimed, letting go of Yusuke.

Without any warning, Yusuke snatched Botan up by the waist and started twirling her around.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Botan shouted. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

After one more spin, Yusuke placed Botan lightly on her feet.

Botan shook her head, trying to stop the spinning of the room. As she did, she was a little light on her feet so she fell towards Yusuke.

"Your such a jerk."

Botan said this with a smile.

"You mean a _cute_ jerk." Yusuke said, catching Botan in his arms.

Botan laughed so warmly and heartily that Yusuke just had to stare at her for the longest time.

Botan, noticing it, looked up into his eyes.

"What?" She asked.

Yusuke blinked and then shook his head.

"Nothing." Yusuke let go of Botan. He stuck his hands in his pockets, turned around, and started to walk off.

"I gotta go." He mumbled.

Botan shouted after him, "Wait! Yusuke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yusuke said as he disappeared from sight.

Botan looked at Kiyoshi, who perched on her shoulder, with a confused look.

"Weird." Botan said, looking back at where Yusuke walked off to.

I wonder what's bothering him... Botan thought to herself.

Yusuke walked off, rubbing the back of his neck vigorously from anger.

What the _hell_ was that? Yusuke thought to himself.

"I almost kissed _Botan_!" Yusuke shouted out loud.

"You almost kissed _who_?" Said a voice.

Yusuke turned around abruptly, to see a person he'd never seen before but was someone who taught him everything he knew.

"HAG?"

He wasn't sure at first but after a minute or two, he could tell it was her.

Genkai.

Young Genkai, actually.

Her skin was fair and her hair was long and a beautiful shade of pink that shined as if silver was indented into every strand of her hair. Her eyes were that shade of lustrous blue that reflected nothing but effulgence of a deep soul.

Yusuke blinked.

"Hag?" He said again in a small voice.

Genkai's brow twitched. "Your really dense, Yusuke."

Yusuke jumped back, pointing to Genkai. "WHOA! YOU _ARE_ GENKAI!"

"And we're back at the guess-who-I-am game." Genkai said. "My student is dumber than dirt."

Yusuke growled. "Ain't nobody dumber than you..." Yusuke stopped himself at 'grandma'.

"Right." Genkai said smoothly.

"Why are you..." Yusuke waved his hand up and down and added, "Like that?"

"This is me when I was a year older or two than you, and at the peek of my power." Genkai clasped her hands behind her back. "This is also my true form."

Yusuke nodded his head. "So why become a hag?"

"I can stay like this if I wanted to but it takes to much power." Genkai than added before Yusuke said anything else.

"Yusuke." Genkai said with seriousness. "When was the last time you had a dream?"

Yusuke blinked for the second time.

"I don't know. When was the last time I was knocked out for a good amount of time?"

"Yusuke. Be serious."

Yusuke grinned. "You've been spending too much time with Botan, Genkai. You're starting to sound like her."

Genkai didn't say anything.

Yusuke sighed, "Fine. Not for awhile."

Genkai turned around. "Ever here about the Guardian of the Blue Light?"

Yusuke raised a brow, "No."

"The Guardian of the Blue Light is something that is passed down through generation to generation; from one guardian to another."

Genkai waited a beat before beginning again. "The Guardian of the Blue Light is an essential role in the life and power of the Earth itself. The Guardian protects the Blue Light that keeps the Spirit World and the Earth at a balance."

"I thought that the portal was the balance.' Yusuke said.

"In a way but in reality, its just a door that keeps things out."

"So what the point of this Blue Light?"

"Ever hear about Mother Earth?" Genkai said slowly.

"Yeah."

"Blue Light is her heart."

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own YuYuHakusho. I made up _Fish Monsters_ but if there's a movie with that same title, then I don't have any claim to it.

Blue Light

Chapter Four

Shizuru raised a brow at her know-nothing brother. "Don't you have some kind of..." She said, "_activity_ to do? You know I hate it when you try to talk to me. Its like listening to a monkey."

Kuwabara groaned. "Your not listening to me, sis!"

"Let me say it more slowly so you can understand- _Mon-key_- got it?"

"SHIZURU!"

Shizuru sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

"The rain. Its purple."

Shizuru blinked. "You're wasting my time by telling me that there is purple _rain_?"

"SHIZURU!"

"Fine. Fine. Go on."

Kuwabara started to jump up and down, "Now. Remember that movie, Fish Monsters? Remember when everyone started to run outside and when the purple rain came down, it was really like acid so that means that the rain is dissolving the buildings and then we're all going to DIE AND WE NEED TO WARN-"

Shizuru grabbed Kuwabara by the ear, walked to a nearby widow and opened it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kuwabara shouted.

Shizuru pulled Kuwabara up and outside so that he was leaning outside with the only thing holding him back was Shizuru's hand pulling at his ear.

Kuwabara just screamed like a five-year-old girl.

After about a few minutes, Shizuru pulled her little brother back inside.

"I'M _DYING_! MY OWN SISTER _KILLED_ ME!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Your not dead, you idiot."

Kuwabara blinked as he looked around himself and then back at her.

Shizuru leaned against the wall. "Your dry. That means that the rain isn't liquid. So its not acid."

Kuwabara sighed with relief. "Good. How'd you know anyways?"

Shizuru yawned, stood up and walked off.

"I didn't." She said, leaving the room.

"Oh." Kuwabara said, confusion lit in his features as he "tried" to comprehend what his older had just said.

I don't get it... Kuwabara thought to himself.

An hour later...

"HEY!" Kuwabara shouted, realization finally penetrated his brain.

Shizuru sighed as she heard her brother yelling for her. With much quickness and ease, she ducked into one of the dark rooms (and a quick pick at the door lock with a hairpin) and out of sight. Just as she did, Kuwabara came running past her.

"SHIZURU!" He shouted.

Shizuru shook her head as she closed the door when she heard her brothers monstrous footsteps heading her way again.

"Um..." Said a voice from behind Shizuru.

Shizuru raised a brow and turned around to see Kurama looking at her with question.

"Oh, sorry. I was running away from the idiot everyone knows as my brother."

Kurama smiled a small smile.

Shizuru yawned as she fell into a large couch.

"So this is your room that you share with-" She started.

"Hiei, Yusuke, and your brother who you think is an idiot." Kurama said.

"You made a funny." Shizuru smiled softly. "So your cute _and_ comical."

Kurama blushed. "And _your_ very bold." He said softly.

Shizuru flipped her brown hair over her shoulders, a glint of amusement and maybe even play in her eyes. "I try."

Her gaze fell on Kurama's angelic face, and felt her soul being undressed by his green eyes.

Shizuru looked away quickly (but of course, nervelessly), she fidgeted around her pocket for a cigarette.

Kurama didn't know what to make of the girl. She was so calm and so cool that he couldn't see anything past the wall of her deep dark brown eyes.

Shizuru found her pack of squares and after she took a smoke, the stress floated away. She blew out a puff of smoke that filled the room with a hazy mist.

Kurama walked to the window, his eyes searching the horizon. The sky was now night and the moon was still as white as ever but the rain was still purple.

"Spirits."

Kurama blinked and turned around. "What was that?" He asked Shizuru.

"Spirits. They linger everywhere with a cause, with no hope or just because they caw what to do next." Shizuru stood up and walked over to next to the red-head boy. She then added, "That's what they are. Spirits." Her gaze pointed out at the view.

Kurama looked confused. "What are?" He asked.

Shizuru took her cigarette to her lips and drew in the nectarous substance before she answered. "The rain." With that, she opened the window and threw out her cigarette.

Botan was walking while Kiyoshi flew behind her. "Sorry you can't go outside, Kiyoshi." Botan sighed, "But its not the greatest weather to be in."

The bird cawed in response and then it cawed again.

Botan turned around to look at it and smiled.

"I guess its okay for you to fly around the hotel," Botan said.

"But no funny business, got it?" She added.

The phoenix dipped a little as if he didn't agree with Botan.

Botan pursed her lips and gave the bird the "I-don't-want-to-hear-it" look.

The phoenix cawed on last time and then he flew off.

Botan shook her head, "Just like Yusuke."

Across the hall, the phoenix flew out fast, past Hiei. Hiei jerked his head in the direction of the phoenix, the amazing power that was emitting through the air was unbearable.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

Hiei speed up and down the hallway, his hand ready at his sheath.

Out of nowhere, a hand flew at him right square in the gut. Hiei stopped immediately and sank to the floor on one knee.

"Oh my..." Said a voice.

Hiei looked up, his eyes locked onto Botan's face.

"Botan?" Hiei asked in a daze.

"I didn't know that... ohhhhhh!" Botan helped the boy up.

Hiei shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He moved away from the girls grasp.

It pained him but he stood straight up.

"Where the hell did he go?" Hiei could still fell the strong power radiating throughout the air.

"Where did _who_ go?" Botan asked.

Hiei looked at Botan with confusion. "You don't feel that?"

Botan looked at him oddly, "Feel what?"

Hiei shook his head again, "Nothing." He could've sworn that power was nearby, so near that he could-

"Now are you sure your okay," Botan asked once again.

"I'm fine." Hiei said.

He could feel that power right in that room! Where the hell was it!

Where did that power _come_ from? He thought to himself.

After he left Botan, he spotted Yusuke's bloody damn phoenix flying across the hall and then it was gone.

"That would explain that,"Hiei growled under his breath, cursing the bird.

On the floor above Hiei, stood Yusuke and Genkai.

"So this _Blue Light_ is Mother Earth's heart, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, it's part of Mother Earth. Its her daughter-"

"Whoa!" Yusuke threw his hands up. "Mother Nature is HUMAN?"

"Mother Nature was _once_ human. Many years ago. She is now a spirit that drives this earth to be was it is now. She had a daughter, however, those many years ago who was still human. Her daughter held the same power that mother nature possess. However, she was much more powerful."

Yusuke blinked. "More powerful?"

"The father of Mother Nature's daughter was a demon from the spirit world."

Yusuke gaped, "A Demon!"

"His name was Reef but he was once human," Genkai said, "However, he sold his soul to a witch for demon powers. He didn't know that the witch was actually the jealous water-sprite, Kinda, who'd been in love with him for years.

"She not only took his soul, gave him his possessed-demon powers and cursed his heart; But she also tried to kill his love, Mother Earth or her real name, Iris." Genkai continued, "See, Iris was kidnaped by Kinda and locked into an ice crystal at the bottom of the ocean. Reef, thinking she had run off with someone, started a rampage on the Earth."

"Don't tell me," Yusuke smirked, "He wanted to be immortal and then sold his soul to that Sprite. Right?"

"Exactly." Genkai walked to the window. "Iris escaped her ice prison to find the world she had in chaos and destroyed by the man she loved."

"So what happened?" Yusuke asked, falling into one of the chairs.

Genkai sighed and started to finish the story...

_Iris stood against the wind, its currents sweeping through her black hair. She wore a white dress that wrapped snugly around her body from the shoulders down and the it was let loose from her waist and flowed down to her ankles. Her dark brown eyes gazed at the destruction around her and felt her eyes misting._

_"My... home." Iris fell to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably._

_"I - I - Iris?"_

_Iris, with her tears pouring heavily down her face, turned and froze. Out of the shadows stepped out the man she thought was lost from her..._

_Reef._

_"It - It is you..." Reef said slowly as he walked a little closer to the woman. He stood the same way he stood when he was about to tell Iris that he loved her-unsure and nervous. Reef's black hair was longer and slicked back away from his face. He was a lot bigger, more ripped, and he wore a black sleeveless shirt, loose-fitted black pants and black shoes. His eyes were still the deep brown she had fell for but she could see years of age and dark pain._

_She could also see that he hid something deep inside of him._

_Iris's hand slowly flew to her mouth and her eyes widened._

_Reef stood in front of Iris; He then caressed a hand across her cheek._

_"Reef." Iris jumped up and threw her arms around his neck._

_Reef slowly wrapped his own arms around Iris's waist._

_"What happened?" Iris whispered into Reef's ear._

_Reef stiffened, breaking away from the embrace. "I thought you left me," he told the girl. "I thought you had gone off with someone else."_

_"Why would-" Iris began._

_"A lot of things have changed, Iris." Reef told her. "I've done things..." He didn't say anything as he looked away into the sky._

_Iris's eyes clouded, realization hitting her._

_Reef could feel the tears behind his closed eyes. "I'm sorry-" He stopped talking as he felt arms come around him from behind and around his waist._

_"I would have never left you." Iris cried softly, resting her head against Reef's back. "And I'll never leave you again."_

_Reef's demon heart, black and tarred from his years of hatred and revenge, started to beat as blood flowed into its chambers._

_Reef turned around and enfolded Iris close in his arms._

_"I'm so lost," Reef whispered into Iris's hair. "I don't know-"_

_To Reef's surprise, Iris looked up at him and then kissed him._

_After a second, Reef fell into the kiss as his demon heart broke._

_His soul, regained._

_That night, they spent the time with love and passion. _

_The mourning after, Kinda stood above the cottage Reef and Iris was in. She was a breathtakingly, red-haired woman with dark-blue eyes that was filled with rage. She wore a dark-green top that cut off above her navel, a white skirt that reached her knees, and dark-green colored sandals._

_Iris woke as she lay on top of Reef, who laid asleep._

_Iris could feel the rage surrounding her and Reef. She could sense the danger._

_She could tell someone wanted blood._

_Iris looked down at Reef with a smile, her heart sighing within her chest. She gently kissed him and got up to dress._

_"I love you, Reef..." She whispered into his ear before she left the house._

_Iris stepped outside and looked up to see Kinda who in turn, looked back down at her._

_"So you escaped." Kinda scowled, her fists balled up._

_Iris didn't say anything. She lifted her hands up as she elevated off the ground to Kinda face-to-face._

_"You've stolen a lot, Kinda." Iris lifted her hands at shoulder level. Particles of white light collected between the palms of her hands and her hair started to float up and around her head._

_"But I'm going to gain it all back," Iris thrust her hands forward; The particles formed into a solid beam about twelve inches wide which shot out at Kinda._

_Kinda waved her hand in a circular motion so that a shield appeared and blocked the attack. "He's mine, you wretched little wench!" Kinda glowered. "You goody-too-shoes bitch!"_

_Kinda flicked a hand, palm out, and transmitted a green optical maser at Iris. Iris threw up her arms in front of her to block the attack._

_Iris flew up as she shot out discs of pink matter from her fingertips. Kinda dodged the first two but then was hit in the gut by the third._

_Kinda was thrown back about two yards from the blow._

_Kinda suddenly threw up her arms, a green aura surrounding them._

_"Die in hell, Bitch."_

_Iris watched Kinda throw out a large energy ball. Not fast enough, the ball hit Iris on the side just as Reef burst through the door of the cottage._

_"Iris!" He shouted._

_Kinda turned around to see Reef, engulfed with a blue light, lifting up into the air towards Iris's falling body. She fell into Reef's arms, her eyes closed and breathing lessening._

_Reef's eyes started to haze over as he looked at his love._

_"Reef." Iris whispered, her hand raised to stroke his cheek. "I love you."_

_"Please don't," Reef cried softly. "I can't lose you again."_

_Iris's eyes opened a little, to see her love's tears pouring._

_"Do you love me?" Iris asked. Though a little weak, Reef could still see the playfulness in her eyes._

_Iris and Reef floated slowly down to the ground; A light-blue aura surrounded them._

_Reef, through his tears, smiled faintly. _

_"Oh," Reef tried to say without breaking down. "Don't you know I do?"_

_"Please," Iris pleaded. "I need to hear you-"_

_"I love you, Iris."_

_That instant, the ground began to shake. Iris smiled up at Reef; She took his hand into hers and placed it to her stomach, and a blue light at their touch._

_Reef's eyes widened while Iris shook her head and laughed._

_Reef grinned. He kissed Iris, who soundly kissed him back, as the ground around them engulfed them into the Earth's humble folds..._

"It was the Earth's own spirit who felt Reef's demon heart love and Iris compassionate and kind soul that she saved them both. That day, Blue Light was born along with a Champion, Guardian of the Blue Light." Genkai finished.

Yusuke let out a whistle. "Whoa... That was intense."

Genkai didn't say anything more. She just looked out the window while Yusuke took in the story.

"So why did you tell me all this?" Yusuke asked after a good half of an hour.

"It been said that the Spirit Detective will lead us to the next Guardian of the Blue Light." Genkai said. "Koenma informed me of a prophecy foretold by one of the Spirits of Fortune."

"So I have to go find this guy so he can go protect this girl, right?" Yusuke raised a brow. "That can't be _all_?"

Genkai gazed at Yusuke before she left the room.

"Something like that, Yusuke." She called out.

Yusuke blinked. "NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Thanks For Reading!

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Blue Light

Chapter Five

Yusuke yawned as he opened the door, which was unlocked. He was so tired and he knew it was late. He could still hear the thunder still going through the hours.

Yusuke looked across the room to see Shizuru on the couch and Kurama standing next to the window. Just as he was about to ask what was going on, Hiei walked in with his 'don't-bother-me' look and went straight to his room. Yukina, after a few seconds, came wondering in with Keiko right behind.

"What the hell _is _this? A freakin' party?" Yusuke said with a growl. Kuwabara came walking through the door, hearing Yusuke and then spotting his sister.

Botan ran through the door asking, "What's going on?" She stepped in and stood next to Yusuke.

She looked up at Yusuke, who just sighed, "_Why_?"

"Hey," Shizuru said in the defense. "It was just me and Red. You people came in _after_."

Kuwabara, forgetting what his intentions were for getting back at his sister, blinked.

"What were you and Kurama doing before we got here?" Kuwabara shouted in anger. He turned around to look at Kurama, "Did you touch my sister?" He said this very, _very_ loudly.

Kurama cheeks started to stain with crimson.

Before Kurama could answer, Shizuru got up and ran to him. With a fling of her arms around the boy, she said, "He was very hard to persuade but I managed to cox him into making _mad _love to me right on the floor." She said this with a straight face and her voice unwavering. She made it sound as if they really _did_ do it.

But then, who knew if they did but the two of them...

To top it off, Shizuru leaned her face towards Kurama's and said, "He was _really_ good." She kissed the spot where his jaw meets his neck. " He does this incredible thing that when my legs are wrapped-"

"ENOUGH!" Kuwabara cried out in infamy. "EWWWW!"

"Hey," Shizuru said evilly, "That was almost as loud as me when I was shouting Kurama's name-"

Yukina and Keiko stood looking at each other both rather confused. It was after a minute did realization hit and a blush crept across their faces.

Hiei, hearing _everything_ Shizuru was saying, popped out from his room with a blinking look and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Yusuke stood laughing his head off while Botan blushed and tried to hide her giggles behind Yusuke.

Kuwabara stood fuming, his face burning red, his ears were radiating the same color with steam rising from them.

"SHI-ZU-RU..." He managed to mutter out through the steam.

"Thanks, Red, for the best time of my life..." Shizuru told Kurama. Kurama was so red that it looked as if somebody could boil an egg on his face.

Kurama didn't dare lift his eyes from the floor. Shizuru cooly let Kurama go but not without winking at everyone.

"Are all human women like this?" Hiei asked with rounded eyes.

Yusuke laughed, "Some. But I know one things is that they tease. They do a _lot_ of _teasing_!"

Hiei shook his head in disbelief, his gaze falling to Kuwabara yelling at Shizuru. She was the only thing standing between the wrath of Kuwabara's fists to Kurama's face.

Except, Kurama could hold his own and was also more powerful than the dope.

But it would have been fun to watch Kuwabara try!

"Kuwabara, I was just kidding." Shizuru said with a shake of her head. "You couldn't even put a dent in his head, anyways. He's not only better looking than you but he's also a much better fighter."

Kuwabara's face cleared a little, though a new red-look spread from the last thing his sister said.

"I can take him," Kuwabara muttered, mostly to himself.

"Now, Shizuru. We wouldn't want you to _lie_." Botan sang, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Shizuru grinned at Botan, giving her a wink. "Its all fun, Botan. _All_ fun!" She looked at Kurama who lifted his head so his eyes met hers. "Right, Kurama?"

Kurama just blushed (again), "I-I... need to be some-somewhere..." He bumped into Yusuke before he left the room.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Wait... this is my-" Kurama came stuttering back into the room and going into the room next to Hiei's.

This had the whole room howling all over again, holding their sides from the pain. Shizuru smiled warmly after the boy, Kuwabara stood red-faced from anger-once more-and Hiei almost cracked a smile.

_Almost..._

"I think it's time to turn in," Shizuru said after the long laugh of the teary-eyed group, walking to the door. She yawned just as she reached the door to Kurama's door, opened it and was about to enter when Kuwabara shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE, SHIZURU!"

Shizuru blinked innocently. "Oh, I forgot that I'm going to _my_ room tonight." She then stuck her head in the room to see Kurama standing a few ways from her. She gave him a pearly smile, "Later then? Right. Don't forget to bring whip cream!" She then closed the door and walked out the door with Kuwabara right at her heels.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT 'LATER ON? THERE IS NO WAY YOU AND KURAMA-EWWWW..." Kuwabara's shouting started to fade away.

Hiei shook his head, "I will never understand you humans." Hiei raised a brow, "Especially the women. I'm going to sleep." Hiei then disappeared into his own room.

Keiko gave Yusuke a look, "I'm going to my room now. I'm a bit tired." She kept eyeing Yusuke, who wasn't catching on.

Botan rolled her eyes and sighed at Yusuke's bluntness.

"Well, I'm also tired. Lets walk back," Yukina told Keiko.

Keiko sighed and then glared at Yusuke. "Yes, we have a _long_ way to walk."

Yusuke shrugged, "Night." He then jumped over the couch and flopped down on it.

"Coming, Botan?" Yukina asked softly.

Botan watched Keiko glare fiery daggers before she huffed and walked out of the room.

"I'll be up in a few." Botan assured the girl.

"Okay," Yukina then leaned in to whisper, "Don't walk back alone! The halls are dark."

"Thank you but I'll be up real quick. Don't worry!" Botan exclaimed cheerfully.

Yukina nodded and then walked off with the still very angry Keiko.

Yusuke lay on the couch, hands behind his head, and eyes closed. In his mind, images of glowing hands reaching out to him. He could see the tears flowing from dark eyes and a light radiating from a heart...

"Yusuke!" Botan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Yusuke opened one eye, his eyes focusing on Botan. "Isn't it past your bed time, huh Botan?"

"Did you not notice Keiko trying to get you to walk with her to her room?" Botan scowled, ignoring his last comment.

Yusuke snorted, "No."

Botan's eyes narrowed. "_Yusuke Urameshi_! How can you just sit around while you and the one you love drift apart?"

Yusuke grinned, opening his eyes. "Don't worry, Botan. You and me will be just fine." He winked at Botan.

Botan sighed, sitting down on the edge of the couch next to Yusuke. She turned her head to him, "Look, Yusuke. You know who I'm talking about and It's not me. Love isn't something that you should take lightly." Botan rested a hand on Yusuke's chest, her pink eyes showering down with concern.

"You worry too much, Botan." Yusuke grinned at the blue-haired maiden.

Botan raised a brow, "Can I not care about the hopeless love-life of my good friend, Yusuke?"

"_Yusuke_," Yusuke laughed out loud. "Is just fine." His laughter started to fade as his eyes met Botan's pink's.

"What?" Botan said, mimicking what she said earlier that day.

Yusuke forced his eyes down to Botan's hand but it just made him more agitated so he sat up. This caused Yusuke to bump Botan off the couch. With quickness and ease, Yusuke grabbed Botan by the arm and pulled her up-

So that she sat in his lap.

"Good catch," Botan turned her head over her shoulder at Yusuke and smiled at him. Yusuke felt his face heat at their position. Botan's hands lay on his thighs, her whole backside pressed against him, and her hair smelled like the wind and soft roses.

It was driving him _crazy_!

"Botan-" Yusuke couldn't concentrate.

To his dismay, Botan didn't make the situation any better. "This reminds me of when I caught Koenma with one of the ferry girls, well, of course he was in his teen form but all in all- it was still _very_ funny!"

"Botan-" Yusuke growled under his breath.

The scent was getting to him.

"Now what was that girls _name_?" Botan put a finger to her mouth in thought.

"_Botan_..." Yusuke said again, dazed as he felt himself nosing into her hair.

"Oh well!" Botan said with a laugh and a shrug. "I had a good laugh!" She leaned backward a little more.

Yusuke couldn't take it anymore, "BOTAN!" He shouted.

Botan blinked, looking over her shoulder again. "Oh! I forgot! I'm sorry Yusuke. I must be heavy." She sat up, the warmth disappearing from their bodies.

Just take away the 'y' and add 'enly' and that should sum it up alright, Yusuke thought to himself as he stared at Botan. He then gave himself a mental slap; Botan was just a friend with a very beautiful face and a out-of-this world body.

After this mental check, Yusuke's breathing became normal and he could look Botan straight.

"Well, I'll be off to my room-" Botan started to head off when Yusuke grabbed her arm.

"I'll walk you there." Yusuke said.

"That's alright. I'll be fine." Botan told him.

"Nope. I'm walking you."

"Yusuke, I said I'll be fine."

"Remember what Yukina said!"

Botan threw up her hands, walking out the door, "I give up! You might as well or we'll be at this till mourning!"

Yusuke grinned, following the blue-haired ferry. "That wouldn't be such a bad thing..."

Botan rolled her eyes. "Boys have such one track minds."

"Hey!" Yusuke said justificative. "Shizuru seems to have a one track mind."

Botan shook her head with a laugh. "Well, then I mean _I_ don't have one."

Yusuke couldn't resist the urge, "Now I know _you've_ always wondered how _I_ look naked." He had the satisfaction of seeing Botan's cheeks fluster up and her head turning away from him.

Yusuke smirked. "I thought so."

Botan looked at Yusuke with a grin. "How do you know its _you_ I"m blushing over?"

Yusuke blinked. "What do you mean its not me?" Yusuke pretended to be hurt, "I feel so unloved."

"You are." Botan said with a grin.

Yusuke and Botan reached her room. Yusuke leaned on the door frame, looking down at Botan with a smile.

Botan looked up at him as well, her lips in a warm smile.

"Don't forget about what I said, okay Yusuke?" Botan poked Yusuke in the arm playfully.

Yusuke crossed his arms across his chest. "I got it."

Botan nodded and before she opened the door, Yusuke stopped Botan by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Botan," Yusuke started.

"Yes?" Botan said with a turn of her head.

Yusuke paused then said, "Um, good night."

Botan smiled a beautiful smile that had Yusuke right back to being dazed and thinking about roses.

"Good night, Yusuke." Botan then went into her room.

Genkai sat on the rooftop under the same shaft from that mourning. She sat across from a Kiyoshi, Yusuke's inner spirit demon.

"You are much like your counterpart though your shy and tamed." Genkai told the bird.

Kiyoshi simply cawed, flapping it wings as if he were agreeing with her.

Genkai smiled, "And I see you actually listen rather than ignore me like your opposite number."

Kiyoshi's form began to glow a dark blue color, which started to fade off into a light blue.

Genkai shook her head. "Its not time yet, phoenix." Her eyes gazed off into the night, the moon becoming hidden behind dark, gray clouds and purple rain.

Keiko awoke with a start, bolting straight out of her bed and breathing hard. She ran to the living room to see Yukina running from her own room in the same state. Shizuru walked into the living room with a blank expression and a pack of cigarettes in one hand and a lighter in the other.

"I won't be going to sleep for awhile." Shizuru growled.

"Did you have the same dream?" Keiko asked Shizuru.

Shizuru placed her lighter on the coffee table across the sofa she sat on. She shook the pack of cigarettes against the palm of her hand. "Maybe. I dreamt I was flying with a black haired man-I must add that he was a _beautiful_ black haired man-and that he held me in his arms, cried, and told me he loved me."

Keiko and Yukina exchanged knowing looks with each other.

"I had the same dream." Keiko exclaimed.

Yukina nodded, "So did I."

They sat in silence.

"Where's Botan?" Keiko asked after a minute passed.

Yukina jumped up, "I hope she got here okay!" She ran to Botan's room and knocked on it. Botan came to the door with her robe on, a pale look set on her face.

"Did you have that dream, Botan?" Yukina asked.

Botan eyes were wandering to Yukina, down, up and then back to Yukina. "Y-Yeah... something like that." Yukina wrapped an arm around Botan and they walked to the living room. Keiko sat on the one-man couch with her head propped up with her fists. Shizuru placed her pack next to her lighter, Yukina sat next to the girl while Botan sat on the floor between the table and the other one-man seat.

"I was fighting some girl with red-hair. We were flying and I was shooting energy beams from my fingers and she was doing the same." Keiko said with a soft voice. "But I saw the young black-haired man. I even saw the color of his eyes..."

Keiko looked up at her companions, "They were brown. A glossy, deep brown."

Yukina drew her arms to her chest. "I heard him shout my name I think but I didn't hear it clearly. The red-haired girl was a demon; I could tell because she wore her jealous and anger and rage in her blue-eyes. It's a demons curse."

Shizuru spoke up after her, "I started falling and then caught by this man. He held me as he cried. All could do was read his lips because no words escaped them. It was like watching a foreign movie with no subtitles."

Shizuru crossed her legs, her eyes drifting across to the window behind Botan. She added, "But I heard him say that he loved me." She said ever so slowly.

"I told him I loved him, too." Botan said softly.

"I told him I loved him, too..." Botan repeated, her hands gripping the front of her robes.

Botan looked up with tears flowing down endlessly, Keiko sat weeping, Yukina's orbs of crystal tears fell all around her and Shizuru sat, her tears hiding behind closed eyes.

Thanks For Reading!

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Blue Light

Chapter Six

The mourning came with silence in the girls room. The images of brown eyes kept haunting them along with voices whispering all around them.

Botan awoke with a jolt, her breathing shallow and short while sweat poured down her face.

It was _so_ hot!

Botan growled.

And the dreams were also getting worse by the hour.

Botan couldn't take it anymore. She got out of bed, throwing her sheets somewhere far away from her.

Botan looked down at her clothes. She could see part of the problem-her nightgown was long-sleeved and high necked and went down until it reached her ankles.

"Well, this will _not_ do!" Botan scowled. She grabbed the hem of her gown and flipped it over her head so that she wore her sky-blue beater shirt and some boxer shorts that she _borrowed_ from one of the suitcases from the boys room (which is why she had gone to their room the night before).

"I cannot believe how _short_ this things are," Botan exclaimed to herself, pulling at the waistband. The black-boxers stopped just at the bottom of her rear.

Botan did hear that Kuwabara had done the washing, which would explain the boxers size and length.

"This is _so_ degrading..." Botan sighed.

"There won't be any boys around so I'll just go into the living room and watch something on the T.V." Botan said to herself.

Botan opened the door and walked to the large sofa that was across from the T.V. set. She threw herself on the couch, grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

She needed to clear her mind of the dreams.

Pressing the power button, the T.V. clicked on with a weather channel. "It seems like it's going to be raining purple again." The weather demon sighed as he said this.

"And the tournament has been delayed until further notice," the demon sighed once again.

Botan sighed, looking out the window to see that he was right.

It was still purple rain.

Botan growled as another stroke of heat hit her. "What is wrong with this weather?" Botan turned off the T.V. and walked to the window and opened it.

Botan sighed with relief as the cold breeze flowed into the room. She bent down so that she was propped up with her elbows on the window pane. She took out her hair-tie so that her hair flew down to her knees and that she could catch some wind.

She closed her eyes.

"WAKE UP, YOU GIRLS!"

Botan screamed as Kuwabara marched in with, totally oblivious that Botan stood in nothing but a shirt that told everything and shorts that _could _be his. He stood looked at the doors, "Now which one of these rooms is Yukina's?"

Botan was just about to run to her room when in came Kurama and Hiei. So, with speed that seemed Hiei-like, she dashed behind the door just as Genkai came in.

Botan hid there in agony.

"Hello, there, Botan." Genkai said, though she didn't come around.

Botan popped her head from behind the door, her face lit with a smile and her eyes closed.

"Hi, Genkai! How are you this mourning?" She said cheerfully.

Genkai was faced sideways to Botan but her eyes did glance her way.

"Are you okay?" Genkai asked, unemotionally.

Botan opened her eyes in surprise. "Um, I'm fine. Thank you."

Genkai raised a brow, "Well, I meant about your clothes. You weren't _up_ to anything last night, were you?"

Botan's cheeks flared up fast and hot.

"N-No-" Botan muttered, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

Genkai nodded and walked off. "I suggest that you change before one of these boys notice that-"

_Too late..._

Yusuke came bounding in with a growl and muttering about how it was too early in the mourning. His eyes were on the ground so Botan tried to quickly tiptoe away to her room. It was a good thing that the other boys were facing the other way.

However, Botan had _just_ _barely_ reached the door knob when a person stepped right between her and her way out.

Botan's eyes traveled upward until she met Yusuke's brown eyes.

"Uh, he, he, he..." Botan laughed nervously. She gripped her short-shirt down but to her dismay, her chest showed so she quickly let go and bent her knees so they touched. Her arms were crossed in front of her, trying to hide whatever skin that most _don't_ see on a daily bases.

Yusuke grinned as he looked her up and down. Botan's hair was down, which really accented her eyes and her face. Her shirt showed every inch of her upper body because it hugged her snugly. Botan was tall but she never showed the legs Yusuke saw before him. Her legs gleamed with shine and looked smooth as silk.

Yusuke smirked, closed his eyes, turned, and opened the door of Botan's room with his hand.

"Mourning, Botan." He said smoothly.

Botan muttered something about the same as she walked to her room. Right before she was fully in the room, Yusuke opened his eyes to look at her behind.

"I like that view of you, Botan, to be honest with you." Yusuke laughed, "Especially since your wearing _my_ boxers!"

Yusuke laughed and then Botan called Yusuke a jerk, slammed the door, and hit Yusuke's head. This had Yusuke flying down to the floor.

Yusuke sat on the floor dazed but smiling, rubbing his head. "I guess she didn't like that compliment to much."

"Yes," Genkai said as she passed Yusuke, her eyes bowed. "My student _is_ an idiot."

Yusuke growled as he looked up at his teacher. He jumped up in surprise, "You're a HAG, again!"

"So your _not_ stupid, just dumb." Genkai said, walking to one of the seats. "And I'm talking about what you said to the girl, not your comment to me. Even though that alone was stupid enough."

Yusuke growled. "Whatever." Yusuke then sat up as he looked at Genkai.

"Hey, Genkai? Are you going to tell everyone what you told me?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. And a little more." Genkai looked at Yusuke for a moment before speaking. "Have you told anyone about this?"

"No." Yusuke said. He then gave her a questioning look, "Why did you ask Keiko if she was having weird dreams?"

"Like I said," Genkai answered, "I will tell all after everyone is here."

Yusuke stood up, rolling his eyes. "I see no difference."

Keiko and Yukina both heard Kuwabara shouting out for them to wake up. Shizuru, clearly not liking her wake-up call, strolled out of her room with a pillow and wacked Kuwabara straight in the face!

As Kuwabara was crying, Keiko and Yukina emerged from their rooms. Kurama and Hiei stood up from their seats and offered it to them.

Hiei avoided Yukina's eyes, walking straight to the corner of the room. Everyone knew that Hiei was still trying to ignore the girl-to keep her from the truth that he was her brother.

Yukina was oblivious to the facts but was disturbed by his behavior. She didn't know why the fire-demon wouldn't talk or look at her. She assumed, though, that he was just that way and nothing else. She had asked Botan over and over again but all she got from the ferry girl was that Hiei was a knuckle head with a hidden heart.

Yukina didn't really understand what she meant by that but she took it.

Kurama sat on the two-man couch as he listened to Keiko and Yukina talking about the weird weather. However, Kurama's attention started to wonder to his own thoughts.

Until he felt someone slide down next to him.

Kurama blinked from the sudden interruption and turned to see Shizuru slouched down next to him, yawning.

"Hey Red..." Shizuru said through her yawns.

Kurama's cheeks shaded pink, his mind racing to yesterday.

Koenma walked in through the door, as a teen, and without his assistant ogre.

Yusuke sat on the one man couch as Keiko started to talk. Of course, they started to argue once again.

Something about walking to a room...

Kuwabara recovered from his pain to pull up a chair next to Yukina.

Genkai came to the front of the room with Koenma close behind.

Genkai was about to say something when Botan opened her door to join. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved sweatshirt.

Yusuke smirked at her demure; laughing that she had put on an outfit that would cover her the most.

"Sorry," Botan said as she sat on the other one-man couch across from Yusuke.

Genkai didn't say anything, just rolled her eyes but didn't look at her.

"I have a story to tell you all and its very important that you listen." Genkai paused and then began the story that she had told Yusuke the day before.

As she told the story, the boys just listened either inattentively or not (Just Kuwabara wasn't listening due to the fact that all he did was stare at Yukina).

However, the girls eyes widened in disbelief. They looked at each other, exchanging looks. And as Genkai reached the part of the fight between Isis and Kinda, Shizuru's eyes flamed.

Surprised at a leap of power emitting from her, Kurama looked at Shizuru round-eyed.

Genkai started talking about Isis falling to the ground, Yukina gasped (Kuwabara now into the story because he heard something about fighting), and Keiko's eyes were filling with tears.

Botan had started crying as well, but her face was down so that no one would see her.

Yusuke noticed, nevertheless, seeing water falling from face to her lap. But he couldn't tell for sure.

As Genkai came to a finish, Botan looked up, alarming Yusuke, who saw her tears. Yusuke then noticed that all the other girls were crying as well.

Keiko had her hands pressed down in her hands.

Yukina's crystal tears fell interminably on to the floor and all over the couch.

Shizuru had closed her eyes but her fists were balled up in her lap, her knuckles were white.

Botan left her face open to all, her eyes strewed with sadness and angst.

All the boys, except for Koenma, just gazed at the girls in confusion.

Yes, the story was sad but these tears were _beyond _sad.

"Reef..." Botan looked up at Genkai, her pink eyes glittering in sorrow. "His name was Reef..."

Genkai didn't say anything, just kept her eyes lowered.

Botan shook her head and looked down. "We had a dream about him," Botan whispered.

Koenma's head shot up, "We?" He asked.

"Yes, me and the girls. They - Reef and Isis - haunted us in our dreams." Botan said with much difficulty. She kept choking on her words because her mind would flash to the images of Reef and Isis.

"So its starting already..." Genkai said with sigh.

"And so quickly," Koenma said with concern. "The Earth is moving fast."

"Yes." Genkai agreed. She turned to Keiko, "Why I asked you if you dreamt anything unusual is because you have no powers unlike the rest of us. You are fully human and with that, your more in tune with her soul then we would. Your spirit and ki are low so its more transmittable, easier to catch for her to catch onto thoughts."

Koenma spoke up, "There had been a prophecy foretold that the Spirit Detective would lead us to the next Guardian of the Blue Light-"

"And with _my_ help, don't forget that, lad." Said a loud, Irish voice.

Everyone turned around to see Jin, the fast-talking Irish leprechaun and his teammate, Touya.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Yusuke said with a smirk. "I thought I got rid of you."

"Missed you too much, Spirit Detective." Jin said with a pearly white smile.

"Jin and Touya here are going to help us in this situation." Koenma answered the questioning looks of the group. "Jin has also had dreams because of his ability to call up the winds. The Earth uses the wind as a form of communication. Touya, here, was the first to detect the sign of change in the Earth."

Jin walked in with a large smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkling and laughter as Touya followed from behind.

Jin stood to the side of Botan. He looked down at her, and then did a double take.

"Well, now. Why is such a beautiful lass as yourself crying?" Jin asked her, placing an arm across the back of Botan's chair, placing his other hand on her armrest and then leaned down to look her straight in the eyes.

Yusuke's brows shot up at this.

Botan, caught off guard, blinked up at the smiling red-head and blushed.

"Well, u-um..." Botan leaned back as Jin leaned in even further more.

"Me names Jin." Jin grinned slyly down at her, his blue eyes dominating her pink orbs.

Botan blushed, "Hi. I'm Botan..."

They remained there for a moment until Genkai coughed for their attention.

Botan turned her head away quickly except Jin stayed in the same position. He did turn his head to look, though. "Sorry to interrupt. Carry on," he said with a grin.

Botan just looked down at her lap, all flustered up, and had started fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

During this incident, Touya just stayed by the door. His eyes were cast down, arms crossed and stood leaning against the door.

Touya suddenly felt eyes on him so he looked up to see a set of auburn's peeking at him from behind the couch.

It was Yukina.

Yukina had seen his fight with Kurama but she didn't see what she saw now, up-close like this.

He was so... _handsome_...

Yukina blushed as she stared at him from behind her seat.

She had wanted to see the color of his eyes. She felt her heart race as Touya raised his eyes to meet hers.

Her surprise met his coolness.

Ice blue like an Alaskan glacier.

She had never seen such calmness and impassiveness.

Yukina gave a small squeak and then shot back down as quick as she could. She could feel her heart raging fire.

She knew he was still watching her.

Yukina blushed again and tried not to think about him.

"The Earth's portal connects in three ways; the Demon world, the Spirit World, and then the to the Earth itself." Koenma said. "The Blue Light is what keeps the barriers where they are now. If these three worlds collide-"

"Chaos..." Botan finished. "The demon world was to keep the black-hearted and the darkness from the Earth's regions. It also kept those who despised the human race or feared them. It rather kept the balance of bedlam. Humans aren't used to the power demons are possessed with so they wouldn't understand anything about demons."

Botan looked up at astonished faces.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"How did you know that all?" Yusuke asked.

Botan's brow furrowed as her mind wandered through her thoughts.

"Well, when I was younger... I remember someone told me a story about why the worlds were seperated." Botan suddenly smiled cheerfully. "But it was such a long time ago! I can't remember much of it."

"Well, you got it right." Koenma said. "You also probably read about it in your Book of Enma."

Botan blinked, "Your right! I think I might have read something about that..."

Koenma nodded, "The Book of Enma began after Reef and Isis's baby was born. It was said that since the Earth swallowed them both, their baby girl was born from a blue rose."

"Oh... So that's why her stomach was glowing before the earth ate them!" Kuwabara asked.

Shizuru shot her brother daggers. "I can't believe I'm _related _to you." She scowled.

Kuwabara blinked. "What?" He said.

Shizuru sighed and shook her head. "I still can't believe I haven't _disowned_ you."

"Now," Koenma said. "This purple rain you see before you-"

"Are spirits, am I correct?" Kurama asked. "Shizuru told me that."

"Yes, that is right." Koenma nodded. "I know that Shizuru has a sixth sense like her brother. See, Reef had a best friend named Kin who married one of your ancestors. She was a Spirit Guide or in other words, a Medium."

"That would explain my very cool Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara gleamed.

Everyone sighed as Kuwabara jumped up and started to flex the "muscles" he "believed" he had.

"There lost because the barrier between the Spirit world and the two real worlds has weakened. Hasn't it?" Shizuru asked slowly. "I could hear them asking me where they were, how they got there, or whether or not they were going to get home."

Botan blinked. "So that would explain why it was so hot this mourning."

All eyes turned to Botan in confusion.

Botan's cheeks started to burn when she saw Yusuke smirking at her. "Well," Botan said. "When something wrong goes on with Spirits, Ferry Girls will feel the air turning humid or become hotter. No one around them can feel it but themselves."

"Spirits now wonder around and looking for things, or people that have gone on with their lives. Most humans do not understand and will start to fear and things will fall apart." Koenma looked at Genkai who was leaving the room. He started to speak again to lure the attention to him so Genkai could escape with out being noticed.

"The world is held together with the power of the Blue Light. She is the earth's heart and works like one at that. She gives the Earth colors, protection, and life." Koenma paused for a moment and added, "That where _we_ come in. We need to keep the demons in this world to keep from entering through Earth's portals. We also need to find the Guardian of the Blue Light so that the guardian can lead us to the next Blue Light."

"Wait," Yusuke said. "Who is the Blue Light _now_?"

"That, my friend, I honestly do not know. I do, however, know that the Blue Light now is losing power and her grip on the Earth."

"Well, can you give us _anything_ about who is the next Blue Light?" Keiko asked.

"I can only tell you that it's a girl and that she hold _great_ power." Koenma eyes gazed at the faces that stared back at him.

"And I mean _great_ power..."

Thanks For Reading!

Please Review! More Reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up (its not a threat but a definite promise...Hahahaha)!

Island Sweetheart


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Authors Note: Stuck. Couldn't think of something but I finally got the chapter... Took so long and I am _very_ _sorry_.

Blue Light

Chapter Seven

Yusuke sat in his seat, thinking about what Koenma told them. He was then interrupted by a voice.

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke head jerked up a little and turned to gaze at Keiko.

"What?" Yusuke said with a shake of his head.

"What is going on with you lately?" Keiko bent her head. "You wouldn't walk me to my room last night-"

"You had Yukina!" Yusuke started.

"But I wanted _you _to..." Keiko then looked up, her brown eyes full of question.

Yusuke sighed.

Keiko looked away towards the early mourning sun.

* * *

Then a large crash woke the group and they all turned to the windows come crashing down as the walls followed in the same way. 

Once the smoke cleared to reveal a large lizard-like demon, green scales, and dark pupils that was encircled in red. He had large teeth that looked like sharpened spears while blood dripped from them.

He went straight for Yusuke.

"I'm guessing he still wants the Tournament to go on?" Yusuke asked, landing on his feet.

Without even blinking, Yusuke pushed Keiko to the side before he jumped into the air. The demon missed him, ramming into the wall.

Keiko screamed; Koenma had grabbed her and ran out of the room.

Hiei quickly gazed around to see his sister and was just about to rescue her when Kuwabara picked her up in his arms and ran yelling, "I'LL SAVE YOU YUKINA!"

Kurama jumped out of his seat just as Shizuru did.

"I suggest you leave, Shizuru." Kurama said.

"I can take care of myself, Thank you."

"Which I have no doubt about," Kurama told her. He looked at her, "But I'd rather not want to worry about not seeing you later." Then in a blink of an eye and a heart felt caress of the cheek, he was gone to Yusuke's side.

Shizuru stood, blinking.

She smiled as she slowly walked out, mayhem all around her.

"He's good." She laughed.

* * *

As Yusuke and Kurama fought the lizard, another demon rammed out of the hole in the wall. 

This time, it was a large ogre with three eyes, slime for hair, and peeling skin. It spotted Yusuke and was heading his way when Botan came out of nowhere and smashed her oar in the center of its stomach.

"That was my room you and your friend just slammed through." Botan said with a lifted brow.

"I don't think he's the type to know the difference, lassie." Jin said, though he was grinning in amazement at Botan, and slid in front of Botan. He lifted up his hands towards in chest and then pushed them forward. A gust of wind flew past him and Botan and thrashed into the ogre, throwing him back outside.

Jin then turned, pressed Botan against him. Botan blushed from the sudden contact as she stared into his eyes.

Yusuke, seeing this, ran past Jin and grabbed Botan by the hand.

"Hey! Look Jin!" Yusuke shouted as they ran out of the room. "I left you a present."

"What-" Jin turned to see the lizard barging his way. Jin quickly threw up his hands and lifted himself into the air.

Kurama took out his rose-stem whip and wrapped it around the demons neck and then throwing him outside.

Yusuke got Botan outside, a smirk on his face as he heard Jin cursing the sun, moon, and stars.

"What was that?" Botan said, looking at Yusuke. They stood out in the hall, hand in hand.

Yusuke shrugged, "Beats me." He glanced at their intertwined hands and almost smiled at this.

"The demons are starting to lose control." Koenma said, right behind them.

Both Yusuke and Botan quickly dropped, Yusuke looked up at the sky while Botan blushed and looked away.

Yusuke, turning around to Koenma, "I can _see _that but _why_?"

"The balance is starting to deteriorate." Koenma cursed under his breath. "We'd better leave or else we'll have about every demon imaginable at our throats!"

Another wall came tumbling down from behind them and in came roaring a hairy, lion-like monster with green glowing eyes and feathered-wings.

Botan screamed as the floor gave out from underneath her.

"Botan!" Yusuke shouted. He reached out for her just as Jin came out of nowhere and swept Botan up into his arms.

"Gotcha!" Jin grinned at Botan, who had flung her arms around him in fright.

Yusuke growled. "Damn elf..."

Yusuke landed down on the ground after Jin and Botan.

Jin let Botan down but still had his arms around her.

Botan sighed slowly, her eyes closed.

"Yes, I think..."

"Loser..." Yusuke muttered at Jin.

Botan opened her eyes and looked towards Yusuke, who had his arms crossed, turned around. However, he kept glancing behind him.

Botan let go of Jin and ran towards Yusuke. "Oh Yusuke! Are you alright?"

Yusuke fought the urge to take Botan into his arms; He needed to keep his cool facade.

"I'm fine, Bo." Yusuke then glanced at Jin and saw him red with jealousy.

_Screw it_, Yusuke thought with a smirk. _Damn the elf! I'm gonna have some fun..._

Yusuke cupped the side of Botan's face, which surprised her because her eyes were wide and radiating confusion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke could see Jin writhing in an enraged, jealous state.

"How about you?" Yusuke asked worriedly. "You okay?"

Botan blinked and then slowly smiled.

"I'm fine!' Botan laughed. "All thanks to you," She then turned to Jin and hugged him with all her might. "_Thanks Jin_!"

Yusuke fell to floor-_again_.

Jin laughed, "No problem, lassie." His cheeks were burning red, furiously rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Botan let go of Jin and warmly grinned up at him.

Yusuke sighed as he laid on the ground with his face in the ground.

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke looked up to see Keiko running to him.

It surprised him a little to feel his head sighing at this.

It felt weird...

As if he didn't want to see _her_...

Yusuke's eyes quickly wavered to Botan then back.

Yusuke sat up from the ground as Keiko knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Keiko raised her hands and placed them on his arm.

Yusuke waved a hand. "Yeah, I'm just fine."

"We need to leave..." Said a voice.

The two looked up to see Genkai with a worried expression.

"Why-" Both Yusuke and Jin asked, turning around.

Just then, a gust of wind surrounded them. Dust and debris flew all around them as the wind lifted the roof above them up into the air.

"JIN!" Yusuke shouted. "STOP IT, YOU FREAKIN' ELF!"

"IT ISN'T ME!" Jin shouted back.

Yusuke, with narrowed eyes, looked up to see the sun peaking through the tear between the roof and the building. He could see black, raging across the sky, covering the blue of the sky and swallowing up the bright yellow sun.

* * *

The wind scathed out dirt and objects, slicing through the thick fog that started to creep about. Picking up speed, the wind started to go around and around. The wind become faster and harsher. Within a matter of seconds, a tornado appeared, taking in and throwing everything around. 

Botan felt her feet slip from under her, and her hair whipping all around her. The harsh, raging winds, cutting at her clothes and her skin.

Botan forced her eyes to open and was surprised to see a woman stand in front of her with fiery red hair.

"Yes, I can see it." The woman spat.

Botan couldn't make the woman out except for the wild red that stayed unmoving against the wind.

Botan's eyes flew open.

It was Kinda....

Botan blinked in disbelief; It wasn't really Kinda.

But a woman who looked extremely like her.

The woman had the same color red in her hair but with Kinda, it was curly. This woman's was curly and her eyes were green instead of blue, but rest of her features were an exact.

"Kinda?" Botan asked.

"No, my name is Marie." Marie leaned towards Botan with an evil smile. "Yes, your soul is just as pure. I can see the azure-" She paused.

"But most of your soul is white." Marie leaned back with a smirk. "With a bit of black."

Botan winced and grasped her arm as a rock sliced into her arm.

Marie laughed. "Yes, your soul is pure for me to take."

Botan reached for her oar but Marie grabbed it, threw it away, and cackled. She flew up into the air. "Sorry but its your day to die!"

Botan watched, helplessly stunned, Marie throw a hand up over her head with green particles collecting into the palm of her hand.

In a split second, the wind stopped moving.

Marie was caught by surprise at the silence and the motionless wind.

"What the hell?" Marie spat as she looked around her.

Botan collapsed.

"Botan!" Yukina's tears flowed but due to her nature, crystal orbs fell around. She ran towards the girl.

Marie looked around her, down below, and up stared many eyes. The floor was cleared of everything but a few rocks.

Yusuke was just inches from Botan and ran to her aid.

"I guess this is my cue to leave." Marie looked down at Botan, "I'll be back."

Before she left, Marie caught a glimpse of Yusuke and paused for a moment.

Then with a whisk of a hand, Marie was gone, leaving a cascade of falling green particles.

* * *

Yusuke was just inches from Botan; He reached for her, picking her up in his arms. Yusuke sat up, he pulled Botan into his arms, laying her across his lap. 

Botan lay motionless, Yukina cried as she bent over the girls body. Keiko was thrown alongside Koenma across the room, Koenma had a gash in his leg. Shizuru stood up from being tossed to the corner of the room, Hiei floated in the sky with Kurama across for him. Jin came out from the shadows, slash marks across his body and Touya walked towards Botan and stood behind Yukina.

"Bo?" Yusuke asked.

Botan eyes fluttered open, Yusuke gave a sigh of relief.

"Your okay..." Yusuke said.

Botan breathed in a little. "Yusuke?" Botan tried to move but Yusuke forced her back into his arms.

"Stay." He demanded.

Botan closed her eyes. "It hurts."

Yusuke turned his eyes towards the cut in Botan's arm. "Yeah, we'll get a Doc to check that out."

"No, Yusuke... That's not what I was talking about." Botan whispered. With her good arm, she lifted up her hand and took Yusuke's hand into hers. She led their hands to her heart.

"Right there..." She whispered, before her hand fell and she fell asleep.

Yusuke blinked in confusion but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone speak to him.

"Bring her, Yusuke."

Yusuke turned to see Genkai and his phoenix behind him.

Genkai was hidden by a few shadows from the lighting of the moon.

Moon?

Yusuke turned to see that it was night time.

Just a few hours ago... it was mourning.

* * *

Botan lay asleep in a bed provided for by the hotel. During the attack by Marie, the demon world was taken over the tremulous earthquakes and raging monsters. The sky had fallen to darkness and the stadium that held the tournament had crumbled to ground. 

Yusuke closed the door to Botan's room and into the room of worried and questioning looks of the gang.

"Is she okay?" Yukina asked softly.

"Yeah." Yusuke turned to Koenma, anger in his features. "What-the-hell-was-that?"

Koenma laid strewed across the sofa with his injured leg propped across the coffee table. He was quiet for a moment and then said, "I didn't think this was going to happen."

"Yeah and what was up with that lass. One with the red in her hair." Jin asked.

Koenma sighed. "Marie. Kinda's daughter."

"_Daughter_?" Shizuru raised a brow. "Someone actually bore a _child_ with that woman?"

Koenma shook his head. "Born for the womb of evil, that girl is. Fatherless and heartless. She is the spawn of a woman reborn."

Kurama nodded in understanding. "So she's a reincarnation."

"Exactly." Koenma said.

The room was then overtaken with silence.

Yusuke eyes narrowed as he leaned against Botan's door. It was a second before Yusuke realized Kiyoshi had set himself on Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke glanced at the bird. "Where were _you_ the whole damn time?"

Kiyoshi just fluttered his wings.

Yusuke shook his head and gazed around the room.

Koenma sat down on the couch with his slashed leg and was attended by Ogre and by the head of this healing group, Keiko. She was moving about the room wrapping arms, legs, cuts, and icing down bruises.

Kuwabara was slouched across the two-seat couch-asleep. His snores were starting to become monstrous. Hiei was totally appalled by such noise that he left the room but not before muttering a string of curses.

Shizuru was helping Keiko out as the same with Kurama who both seemed to be fine.

Touya stood leaning against the wall, his eyes closed in thought.

Yukina was coming in the room with a bowl of water; Jin followed in after with a larger basin of water.

Then a thought came to Yusuke...

_Where was Genkai?_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks For Reading! Please Review!_


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Authors Note: This chapter is long. I hope you enjoy. I really should have split this into two chapters but I had this bolt of inspiration that led me to this chapter. I had to work on this over a long period of time when I just had in my head. It all just became this one long chapter because it will go with the rest of my story. I also apologize for the long wait but I have finally posted and I ask you to please read. Thank-You.

****

Blue Light

Chapter Eight

The earth glowed with a green not of the norm. It was a sickly green. A glowing, humid gas, rising from the ground. The trees seemed dark and dreary, the grass dropped in a sad gray, and the water that flowed across planes and over mountains, was black and grim.

Running through it all was a young girl, her eyes overflowing with tears, and her feet bare and scarred.

"Get away from me!" The girl shouted, looking over her shoulder. "Leave me alone!"

The girl cried on as she ran, the ground beneath her feet became muddy. She felt herself sinking into the ground and she started to scream.

Then suddenly, a hand grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her up from the mud...

Genkai shot up from a bed, screaming and then gasping for air, and clutching her heart. However, no sounds came her screams. No air for her to breathe. Nobody anywhere.

Where was she?

Genkai frantically crawled out of bed but once she placed her foot out of the bed, she fell forward but then caught herself on the bedpost.

Genkai couldn't take it any longer so she slid down to the floor.

All around her was black. The dark was so _thick_…

Suddenly, the air lifted and Genkai took large gasps of air. She heaved in and out, in and out.

"Genkai?" Said a soft female voice.

Confused, Genkai looked around. The voice was coming from above; Botan looked up.

"Genkai?"

Genkai saw nothing but moving blue stars, falling lightly down towards her. Genkai reached for one close to her but it burst right as it touched her palm. Then just after, a figure of a girl appeared with her arms outstretched. Her face was shadowed but that didn't mean Genkai didn't know who she was…

Genkai tears started to run down her face.

But the dark started to pull away and coming out from the ground we're roots of plants, water gushing out in endless amounts, and clouds and stars and moons and suns rotated themselves around her.

The girl disappeared just as Genkai reached her.

Genkai clutched at her clothes, sitting on her knees. Her tears rolled down her face and into the rising water, encircling roots, and everything else.

"Why?" Genkai cried out, the sound of her voice coming back. "Why?

"Genkai…" A faded voice echoed throughout the filling room.

"NO!" Genkai shouted, crying.

"Genkai!" The voice was louder this time. It was also different and more familiar.

"Enough!" Genkai screamed.

"Genkai!"

Genkai instantly opened her eyes to find herself in the midst of the water, roots, and everything else.

Genkai didn't hesitate. She placed her hand into the extended hand and was pulled up into the sky.

Genkai awoke to find herself in His arms, the rain coming down on them both. She looked around to see them surrounded by trees. She gazed down at her hands, and placed them to her face to feel her skin.

She was young.

She was at full power.

Genkai cursed as she gazed up at the tree that kept her imprisoned. All she could remember was sending Kiyoshi off and then being sucked into a black-hole.

"How did you know where I was?" Genkai asked.

"I always know." He whispered.

Genkai looked away. "You'd better go."

"I'm not leaving."

Genkai stood, lifting herself out of His arms. "You should."

"Where are you going?"

"To find an old friend."

"I'm coming with you." He said.

Genkai walked on ahead. "If you can keep up." Just before Genkai was about to run, He shout her name.

"Genkai!"

Genkai stopped but didn't turn around.

"I understand why couldn't tell me."

Genkai just stood there, the rain pouring down around them. After a few seconds, Genkai started to run. There was no time to sit around and dwell on the past…

She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

"We can't just sit around and wait for this bitch to come out!" Marie snarled, standing in front of a large tree. Nothing around them but darkness and the semi-glow from the tree. 

"Your going to have to, _sister_." A voice snapped out.

The tree suddenly twisted around as the leaves cascaded down around it and Marie. Its branches warped outward, like a flower blooming in the spring, to reveal a little girl.

This little girl had long, flowing black hair. Her eyes were the clearest of green and her skin, fair and creamy. She wore a pink kimono with green trimmings and gold stitches. She sat in the middle in one of the crooks of the tree.

"_Half_ sister, you _twit_!" Marie spat, flying towards the little girl. "Just because you have my blood running through your veins, Lavita, remember its only _half_ of what I have!"

"I may be a half-blood but unlike you," Lavita smirked. "I've got more than _half_ of my brains.

"_Why you filthy_-" Marie shrieked, throwing up her hands to gather energy.

"Marie." Lavita said, "I would like to remind you that without me-you lose."

Marie slowly put down her hands, scowling.

Lavita smiled coolly. "You would like that, hum? You would like to see me destroyed, wouldn't you?" Lavita slid down the trunk of her tree as her sister followed her down.

Marie crossed her arms as she stood in midair. "We can't just wait for Isis to just _pop_ up! We are loosing souls and we need to feed her soon."

Marie jumped down from off her tree and landed on the ground. "She can hold out. We have to do things slowly or it will just blow up in our faces."

Lavita started to walk away as Marie shouted out.

"So how dose it feel like to care for someone who doesn't give a shit about you?"

Lavita stopped in her tracks.

Marie flew to her sister and from behind Lavita, Marie's her lips near her ear. "How dose it feel to have your very-own-mother hate you?"

Lavita snapped her head to the side.

Marie threw back her head and laughed. As she turned, over her shoulder she said, "I don't need to destroy you, Lavita. I think mother did a fine job on that."

Lavita didn't say a word. She just walked away.

Lavita walked on through the darkness, her eyes straightforward at all times.

Lavita could see her destination, she could see the cold figure of a woman. She enclosed in a large glass chamber filled with dark-gases and electric currents running through the air. Lavita could see the roots of her tree holding the chamber up.

Lavita pressed a hand to the glass to gaze at a woman she didn't know…

Her mother.

* * *

Botan awoke, her head groggy. 

"Botan, your awake!"

Botan jumped up, turning her head to the side to see a worried Yukina, and through the door comes running Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara.

"I'm sorry to scare you!" Yukina said, sitting down next to Botan, and placing a hand on Botan's elbow.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked, running towards the bed.

Botan sighed, her hands releasing her shirt. Her eyes shut, a pained look overcame her face.

"How long have I been-" Botan stopped talking, wincing as she placed a hand on her side.

"A day and a half." Keiko said softly, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Botan opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, Botan!" Yukina cried, grabbing Botan's hands. "You are no trouble at all."

"Yeah, Botan! It's not your fault that you were injured!" Kuwabara protested. He smiled, "But I gotta say that it's been real quiet around here without you!"

Botan laughed as well as everyone else.

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "Also been kind of slow without you around."

Botan looked up at Yusuke, his smile beaming down at her.

Botan laughed, which seemed to lift the spirits of everyone a little bit more.

Yusuke placed a hand on Botan's knee, not really thinking about it.

No one noticed except for Keiko, who blinked at his sudden action.

It was so-

Un-_Yusuke_.

-. 

Keiko, not know what to do or think, turned a little. "Lets go everyone!" Keiko cheered, turning back around with a big smile. "Let Botan have some rest, yes?" Keiko ushered everyone out. _Maybe Yusuke's just worried about his friend_, Keiko thought as she pushed people out the door.

"But I have to stay with her just in case she needs something!" Yukina protested.

"No worries!" Keiko smiled in assurance, "Yusuke can stay with her!"

Yusuke and Botan looked at Keiko, who smiled at them. "We'll be looking for lunch to bring! See ya' in a few!"

Before she left the room, Keiko thought, _yes. Just a friend. Worried about a friend. That's all_.

Keiko sighed, walking out the door.

Just a friend.

* * *

Yusuke stood looking down at Botan, her eyes meeting his own. Botan finally broke the gaze, "I hate it when you do that."

Yusuke raised a brow, "Do what?"

"When you save me." Botan grinned, "Always the hero, huh?"

Yusuke laughed. "You know me, Bo. I love a damsel in distress!" Yusuke wiggled his ears, "Admit it! It's sexy!"

Botan gagged. "Not really. Arrogant is a better word."

Yusuke and Botan laughed as Yusuke pulled a chair to the side and sat down in it.

"So what's been happening so far?" Botan asked, turning to face Yusuke.

Yusuke sighed, "Well, we're stuck on this island. Pissing me off, really."

"Everything makes you mad."

"Says who?"

"Says those who have felt your wrath." Botan pointed out.

Yusuke grinned, "Hey, you've got a temper, too!" Yusuke then looked to the sky in thought, "Which is usually always directed to me..."

Botan laughed.

However, in a split second, Botan gasped as she felt a throbbing pain in her heart and pictures flashing through her mind.

A girl being pulled up through the mud.

A fading sun...

A dark moon...

A phoenix, white with a blue streak...

"Botan!" Yusuke shouted as he saw Botan gasp, clawing at her heart, and looking up into the sky. Yusuke climbed onto the bed and the took Botan into his arms.

Once Yusuke had Botan fully in his arms, she became normal.

Her eyes cleared to see Yusuke's brown eyes.

"Oh Yusuke!" Botan cried, burying her face into his chest. "It hurts... and I don't know why!"

Yusuke drew Botan in closer, "Botan...I'm here." Yusuke stroked Botan's back in rhythm with her fading sobs.

"I keep remembering things, Yusuke." Botan whispered. "My phoenix... the color of pure snow and ice-blue eyes."

"Sounds better than _my_ freakin' phoenix." Yusuke told the sniffling girl; She laughed, her arms wrapping around Yusuke's waist.

Silence overtook the room.

The only sounds were the easy breathing from the two, the murmuring voices behind the closed door, and the rushing wind against the window of the room.

Botan looked up at Yusuke. "I don't have any parents. Did I ever tell you that?"

Yusuke didn't say anything.

Botan looked back down and went on. "I was found running when I was three. I fell into quicksand. Then out of the blue came this large-winged phoenix, and pulled me out of the sand."

Yusuke pushed Botan's bangs from her eyes.

"I was taken to King Yama to become a Ferry Girl. He took me under his wing, where I was taught the stages of birth, life, and death. He even let me keep my phoenix with me. I called it Kiyoshi."

"Same name as that bird of mine, huh?" Yusuke grinned, "You must have loved that bird a lot."

"He was all I had." She whispered softly. She closed her eyes, "I don't remember much about before but when I met Kiyoshi."

Yusuke pulled Botan up so that the top of her head rested at the crook of his neck.

"Botan…" Yusuke sighed.

Botan looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"You've got me."

Botan blinked and the slowly smiled. "I do, don't I?"

Yusuke stared into Botan's magnificent pink eyes. They stayed like this for a moment until Yusuke started to cough and climbed off the bed.

"Yeah! And you've got Kurama, and Hiei-though he might not show it. And Kuwabara-when he's not stuck on Yukina…" Yusuke started to laugh nervously.

Botan blinked once again and then started to laugh.

"Where are those boys?" Botan laughed.

Yusuke smiled. "Outside. You already saw Kuwabara, that idiot…"

Botan smiled. "I think I'm ready for people now."

Yusuke grinned.

"You'd better be ready," Yusuke sighed, shaking his head. "They all love you a lot so they might just be a _little_ attached."

A few moments later, Botan was sitting with a worried Keiko, crying Yukina, an aggravated Shizuru (she was told by Keiko that she couldn't smoke around Botan due to her injuries), a pissed off Hiei (mad about not getting to kill Kinda when he had the chance), a weary Kurama (who was trying to get everyone out of the room with no such luck), and a laughing Yusuke at the whole thing.

Kuwabara stepped in the room, carrying a cup of water, and food. "Look what _I_ found," Kuwabara sang.

Botan took one look at Kuwabara and jumped. "Kuwabara, I _love_ you!"

Kuwabara laughed, winking at the blue-haired maiden. "You always did. You just love me even more!"

Botan laughed as he placed the food on her lap and her drink next to her on the dresser.

"Thank you, Kuwabara." Botan smiled at him, "You seem sane today."

Kuwabara blushed. "Yeah, well…I just kind of had a good day. You know," he coughed, "this mourning and with you waking up and everything."

Botan smiled.

Yusuke was just about to ask exactly why Kuwabara was so happy about when he heard someone whisper his name.

Yusuke turned to the side to see no one so he turned behind him.

That's when her heard a very familiar Irish-speaking elf…

"Botan! MY LOVE!"

Yusuke whipped around to see Jin running past him and towards Botan.

"DAMN YOU ELF!" Yusuke shouted, waving his fist.

Jin bended down on one knee as he took Botan's hand into his. "Yusuke, that awful lad, would not let me see you! Darling, are you okay? I'm sorry for not being here when you awoke."

Jin pressed his lips to the back of Botan's hand.

Botan's face blew up the color of cherries.

Yusuke had steaming coming out of his ears!

"Um…" Botan stammered, blushing. "I'm fine, thank you…"

Jin lifted his face to gaze up at Botan, his ears wiggling just like Yusuke had done earlier, and a huge grin across his face.

Botan laughed out with glee as Jin flirted and joked.

Yusuke grumbled, walking out into the room to sit next to Koenma, who had his leg propped up on a burnt coffee table.

"Is she alright, then?" Koenma asked Yusuke.

Yusuke grunted, which Koenma took for a yes.

Ogre came running through the door, "Koenma!" He shouted. Once he spotted Koenma, Ogre ran to the side and whispered into Koenma's ear.

Koenma's face turned from confusion to anger in a split second.

"When?" Koenma asked.

Ogre bowed, "Just now. Its been said she is heading to the Northern Gates of Inara."

"WHAT?" Koenma shouted, jumping up into the air in anger. Completely forgetting about his leg, Koenma fell down on it and then started to shout and curse.

"What happened?"

Kurama stood up from his seat as Hiei and Touya stepped in from out in the hallway.

Koenma growled. "It seems as if Genkai has taken it upon herself to capture Marie on her own."

"That doesn't sound like something Genkai would do." Kurama said.

"Yes, sounds a bit more like what Yusuke would do." Hiei muttered.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, "What's _that's_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, she's not really thinking." Kurama explained, "She's doing something off of hand, like you like to do at times."

"You do_ do_ that sometimes, Yusuke." Keiko admitted as she helped Koenma get seated and trying to fix his torn bandages.

Yusuke growled. "Just get on with it Koenma."

Koenma shook his head. "I need to explain something to you all." Koenma looked down at his leg, "Genkai was the one who I first informed of the Blue Light Prophecy. The Prophecy was made by one of the Spirits of Fortune. However, the Prophecy itself is a mystery because it came as a complex vision to the Spirit. The vision was so powerful that it took four whole days for the Spirit to awaken. Even when she was awake, the Spirit would sit there and gaze up into the sky for hours. Once she collected herself, the Spirit could only give my handlers bits of her vision. For sure, she did mention of the Spirit Detective, the Champion or rather the Guardian of the Blue Light. However, she was unclear about how the Spirit Detective was linked to the Guardian. I told Genkai because she is one of my father's closest advisors."

"Once I mentioned the Blue Light, Genkai stood up as if she were in shock. She demanded to be taken to the Spirit but I had to refuse her. Genkai regained herself, she explained to me about Blue Light. I did not know much about Blue Light. I only knew what I read from the Book of Enma. That was until she told me the story. I asked her how she knew all this and she told me it had to do with her family. Something about her father." Koenma looked up, "When I met Yusuke, I instantly notified Genkai. Genkai then set up her tournament to see for herself if we had the right guy for the job. Yusuke passed with flying colors but then the Dark Tournament came up and our search for the Blue Light was postponed. Genkai insisted on being one of the five fighters. I strongly objected to it but I let her come. It wasn't until the spirits started to fall from the sky in purple did I confront Genkai."

"She knew all along this would happen!" Yusuke shouted, "Why did you and her keep this from us?"

"Me?" Koenma shook his head, "I did no such thing. That night, Genkai confessed that she knew who Kin was. She said that Kin was one of her mentors as a child. Genkai told me that I had to trust her. She told me about Marie, Kinda's daughter or rebirth. Genkai told me she would tell a man a secret that she held onto for so long. Later on, she told me that she told him."

"Who is this _man_ she talks of, eh?" Jin asked, propping himself against the couch.

"I don't know. She told me that he was an important factor to the Blue Light. I didn't ask any questions. However, I've had a few of my people follow her for safety precautions. I've learned that Genkai was telling me truth…"

"Then why worry?" Keiko asked as she kneeled next to Koenma.

Koenma looked to the side. "Genkai is the former Blue Light."

"Wait, so that means-" Kuwabara started.

Yusuke blinked as he said, "Genkai is part of Iris's line."

"To be more accurate," Koenma stated. "Genkai isIris's daughter."

The whole room became silent.

* * *

Thank You for Reading. 

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Authors Note: I do not intend for Kuwabara-bashing, I believe is the word. He is just my comedic relief because I love that he is such a funny character on the show but yet, he can still be very serious and loyal. The only thing I wish I could get rid of (and probably bash on)would be that hair of his-I just want chop it off! But then that would just kill the goofy image of Kuwabara. Any other questions, I will be happy to answer. This chapter is long so I warn you. Thank you for yout time.

****

Blue Light

Chapter Nine

"Iris's daughter?" Shizuru said in surprise.

"W-what…" Yusuke's eyes narrowed, "How'd you find that out?"

"My men overheard the conversation between her and some man" Koenma said.

Keiko looked up at Koenma, "Genkai has been the former Blue Light this whole time?

Koenma answered, "Yes. Genkai was born through a flower of a young mortal woman, decades after the Earth swallowed both her mother and father. Iris and Reef."

"That would explain why she also stayed human since her father was a demon." Koenma added.

"We have to go and find her!" Koenma exclaimed. "Genkai is the only key to the Guardian of the Blue Light and the Blue Light itself. If Genkai dies…"

"The world dies with her." Yusuke finished off the sentence.

"If we could get to the Gates of Inara before her," Koenma said, "or at least find her before she reached them."

"Why doesn't she want us to help her?" Keiko asked. "And what I don't understand is why she is going to the Gates of Inara? I know the prophet is there but you said the prophet could only recall certain parts of the vision-which you told Genkai each detail of that vision."

Koenma shrugged. "That is a good question but I have not _one_ clue. She is keeping much of herself, her past, and as well as her power. in the dark. But we do need to find her. She can't do this alone. Her power is fading away as we speak and until we can find the future Blue Light, the Earth is fading as well."

"We can't just up and go!" Kuwabara then said, mostly to himself. "How will we even _get_ there on time?"

Koenma sat up a little as he spoke. "There is _one_ way."

Yusuke nodded. "Well, then, lets get going! We can't let that dumb-brained hag just die!"

Koenma shook his head in agreement. "We need to hurry. Knowing Genkai, there's no stopping her."

Jin spoke up. "But what about the lassies, like my love, Botan, whom is injured. Yourself included."

Yusuke grunted at Jin's "statement" about him referring to Botan as his "love."

Koenma looked down at his leg in despair. "You do have a point."

"We should split up into two groups. We need to take those injured to somewhere safe." Kurama said.

"I agree." Koenma nodded. "I think my palace should do. The rest of you will be heading to the Northern Gates of Inara."

* * *

Botan's eyes widened in utter surprise, her jaw slowly dropping in astonishment. "Genkai is Iris's _daughter_?"

Keiko nodded, "Yes! I couldn't believe it either!"

Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru sat around in Botan's room, talking and packing.

"So we're heading to the Rekai Kingdom?" Botan asked.

"Leaving right after we grab our stuff." Shizuru said as she opened the window of the room.

"I was wondering why she was asking me questions…" Keiko said out loud, mostly to herself.

"She asked you questions?" Botan asked Keiko.

Keiko, realizing she had just said what she was thinking, nodded. "Yes, she asked me a strange question…"

"And?" Shizuru urged as she slumped into a chair next to the one window of the room.

"Well, she asked if I dreamed of anyone." Keiko finally said.

Yukina folded a half ripped shirt as she spoke. "That _is_ an odd question to ask."

Botan smiled, giggling. "_I_ doubt it!" Botan winked at Keiko as she said, "To find out who the next Blue Light is, why not ask the closest person to the Spirit Detective?"

Keiko's cheeks started to burn cherry red.

Shizuru laughed at this while Yukina blinked in confusion. "Yeah!" Shizuru agreed. She then leaned forward in her chair, "So have you screwed Yusuke yet?"

Leave it to Shizuru to get to the point!

"Shizuru!" Both Botan and Keiko exclaimed.

Yukina sat on the edge of Botan's bed. "What is going on?"

Shizuru smirked. "Yukina! Don't tell me you don't _know_ about Keiko and Yusuke being in _love_?"

Yukina blushed. "My… I never knew!"

"Oh, such innocence…" Shizuru sighed, falling back into her chair. "The only time I was that innocent was the day I was born. By age five, I knew everything about a boy from what food he likes to how he likes to do it with a girl-"

"I think we get the picture, Shizuru!" Botan interrupted, her face flushed red like the other two younger girls.

"So, who do _you_ like, Shizuru?" Yukina asked, her eyes cast downward.

Shizuru smiled. "No one at the moment."

"I'd like to remind you of a certain red-headed boy who seems to be the first to turn the same color of his red-hair when you enter a room," Botan sang.

Shizuru coughed, a faint tint of pink heating across her cheeks. "What about you, Yukina?" Shizuru changed the subject, leaving Botan and Keiko to exchange smiles.

Yukina blushed. "I'd rather just fold clothes…"

"Shizuru changed subjects but we're not going to let _you_ do it!" Botan exclaimed.

"Now, Yukina." Keiko smiled. "As friends, we have the right to know."

Yukina blushed. "As a friend, I would think the question we asked you _first_ should be answered before _I _say anything…"

"Oh," Shizuru chuckled. "She's _good_."

Keiko blushed furiously. "I-I…"

Botan smiled. "Come on!"

Keiko looked up at Botan with a smile but just as she was about to say something, she remembered the way Yusuke looked at the blue-haired maiden.

The smile slowly started to fade.

Botan, unsure of what she was seeing, thought she saw something change in Keiko's eyes but they returned back.

Keiko had a big smile on her face and she was blushing again, saying, "We just kissed! Once! When I had to save his life…" Keiko tore her gaze away from Botan as the girls all around her started to laugh and tease.

"There _had_ to be more than that!" Shizuru shouted.

"I hoped there would be more, too…" Keiko whispered to herself but none of the other girls heard as they sat laughing and joking.

* * *

It was about an hour when everyone stood in Botan's room, standing in a circle. "I haven't done this with this many people, Koenma." Botan said, a little faintly. She sat in a chair with Jin on one side (he beat Yusuke to it) and Hiei on her other side.

"I'm here, Koenma, sir!" Ogre shouted out as he ran in through the door.

Koenma sighed as Ogre joined the circle.

"Don't worry, Botan." Koenma turning his attentions to Botan. He nodded his head in assurance. "I will be assisting you."

"And you've got me here, my beautiful maiden." Jin smiled down at Botan, who blushed slightly.

"Okay." Botan turned her head forward and closed her eyes. She focused on the room around her, the people surrounding her, and the air enclosing and weaving through the bodies.

Suddenly, everyone felt their bodies being pulled upward and in a flat of a second, they found themselves in the Grand Hallway of Koenma's home.

"Good job, Botan!" Koenma told his blue-haired friend. "We made it."

Botan smiled but then felt herself drop a little. Her shoulders hunched in and her head fell forward a little.

"Watch out, Botan!" Yukina exclaimed.

Hiei, quick as he is, pulled Botan back as gently as he could.

"What exactly was that?" Hiei asked Botan as he steadied her. Botan smiled at him, wearily. "Teleportation. Many of the deity's use this while I rather fly on my oar."

"As you can see," Botan said softly. "It takes a lot out of a girl…"

"No worries, love!" Jin sang carelessly, bending down and swooping Botan into his arms. "I've got you."

Botan laughed at the sudden action, pink creeping into her pale cheeks. "Um, thank you." She placed an arm around Jin's neck to steady herself and placing her head against his shoulder.

But as they walked away, Botan looked over Jin's shoulder to see Yusuke gazing at her with his deep, dark eyes. Botan couldn't help but keep her gaze locked with his and feeling her cheeks warm and her body heat with the same intensity.

Yusuke finally broke it with a little smile before he turned away.

Botan slowly dipped down, placing her head back against Jin's shoulder.

"_What was **that**?_" Botan whispered to herself as she tried to control her beating heart.

* * *

Keiko, helping a limp Koenma, walked through the hallway with the others and shared the same reactions with a few of them. The Grand Hallway was large with magnificent tapestries hanging along the wall. Gold and purple colors with large, carved doors that had pictures drawn into them. In the middle of the large entry was a grand stairway that led to an upstairs where from the balcony, you could see a more detailed look at the chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. It was a beautiful crystal blue-color rather than the usual golden the rich had in their homes.

"Koenma…" Keiko said in wonderment. "You home is _beautiful_."

Koenma smiled, looking down at Keiko. "Um, thank you, I guess." He looked around his home and shrugged, "I always thought of it a little plain."

Shizuru shook her head, "Plain is _my_ house, which compared to this is a speck of dirt."

The group climbed the stairs to the second floor where there was a large, brown double-door shaped like an arc. There were other rooms on either side and at the end of the floor were two sets of stairs leading upward.

Koenma pointed to the door. "In here, everyone. This is my office."

Kurama and Kuwabara opened the double-doors and held it for everyone to walk in.

It was a few moments until Koenma had everyone injured, or who were staying behind, situated. The girls left to find their rooms with a few maids.

The rest were in Koenma's office, figuring out how they were going to find Genkai and to get to the Gates of Inara at the same time.

"What we need to do is split up." Koenma said.

"For once, I agree." Yusuke said, his arms crossed as he leaned against Koenma's desk.

"Well," Kurama said. "I think it would better if Hiei, Touya, and I went to the Gates of Inara. Maybe if Yusuke finds Genkai, he can try to stop her."

"She's a stubborn old woman," Yusuke grunted and then paused. "But I'll try."

"Good." Koenma said.

"Then you will be off with Kuwabara and Jin," Hiei added.

Yusuke blinked. "The Moron and the Freakin' Elf?"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke sighed, "Fine. The Moron is good but the elf stays."

"All the time in the world to spend with my lady," Jin sang.

"The elf goes." Yusuke growled as he started heading to the door.

* * *

Botan lay in her room, the very same one that she had grown from the time she was three. It was a large room with everything she needed equipped with two rooms and a small kitchen(which she demanded from Koenma a few years back).

The girls had left to find bandages and other things to bring back(also to explore the castle).

But since most of her assignments had been in the living world, Botan had a lot of her things at Yusuke's apartment…

Yusuke…

Botan felt her chest falling heavy with weight as if gravity had become more dense on that one spot-

Her heart.

Am I becoming sick again? Botan thought, remembering what happened to her the day before when Yusuke was with her.

There he was again-Yusuke.

His dark eyes were digging through her soul. His name tugging at her mind.

I can't feel things for Yusuke! Botan shouted in her mind.

"This is so stupid…" Botan muttered to herself, trying to shake the thoughts from her head.

"What's so stupid?" A low voice sounded through the dim-lighted room.

Botan jumped in surprise, her hands flying to her chest from fright. She then stopped breathing hard when she saw the shadowed figure walk into the light.

"Yusuke?"

"Sorry, Botan." He said sheepishly, ruffling the back of his gelled hair with one hand. "The door was kind of open so I came in."

Botan smiled, "You need to learn how to knock."

"Gotta save the energy, kid." Yusuke smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Botan was just about to say something smart, to retaliate against the "kid" statement, when she realized something.

"Oh, are you guys leaving already?" Botan asked.

Yusuke looked to the side, gazing around at the room. "Yeah. I was just-" He turned to look into Botan's eyes. "I was near so I decided to drop by."

Botan smiled but looked down at her lap because she could feel heat creeping across her cheeks. She couldn't keep his gaze…

It was so intense and full of-

Heat.

"Get well, okay?" Yusuke said, walking nearer to Botan.

Botan blinked and smiled. "Hey! I'll be up in no time!"

Yusuke reached the edge of Botan's bed and leaned down so that his face was close to Botan's own.

They stayed this way, once again, with their gazes locked.

"Yusuke," Botan said softly.

"Yeah?" He said, not moving at all.

"Be careful." Botan said.

It had was a full minute when Yusuke finally moved his face from Botan's and laughed. "You worry to much, Bo!"

Botan felt her heart give out a sigh of relief. For a minute there, she thought that Yusuke was going to kiss her…

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Botan said, trying to hide her smile. "If you try and do something _stupid_, I will personally find a way to you. I will have an oar waiting to inflict _much_ pain to that gelled head of yours!"

Yusuke laughed and turned to walk out of the room. "Don't worry. I'll be fine!"

"Good!" Botan shouted out, "But if I find out otherwise-"

Before leaving out of the door, Yusuke turned to look over his shoulder and grinned. "I'll make a deal with you."

Botan narrowed her eyes, "What?"

Yusuke winked, "I'll be sure to come back if you wear _less_ then what you had on that one day I caught you-"

Yusuke started running out, laughing, as shoes, books, and many other things flew out of Botan's room with her yelling.

"YUSUKE!"

* * *

Genkai looked around her and to her satisfaction, she seemed to have lost her "companion." She then gazed at her surroundings to see a light fog set across a woody, cloudy area.

"The Gates have to be around here somewhere…" Genkai muttered.

Genkai walked forward, ignoring the fact that her body was screaming for rest.

Then suddenly, out of the ground rose a large, black oak tree. The roots spread fast in the ground, causing Genkai to jump before they hit her. The branches of the tree flew upward into the sky and out as a young girl came rising along with it.

Lavita.

Genkai threw one hand back and one hand forward, positioning herself in fighting stance.

"Genkai." Lavita said quietly after the tree had finished it's growing.

"I thought you died along with-" Genkai started.

"No." Lavita said with a quaint smile. "I'm still alive." Lavita looked Genkai up and down, "You haven't changed a bit. I thought my sister told me you turned into an old hag."

Genkai threw all her power into the palm of her hand, a glowing ball of blue energy set in front of her fingers and aimed towards Lavita.

"I'm a little busy, Lavita." Genkai said. "I don't have enough time to play."

Lavita bowed, which confused Genkai.

"There is a time when we were friends, once." Lavita said, still in her bow.

"Yes," Genkai said with uneasiness. "Once."

Lavita then lifted her eyes to meet Genkai's, her green eyes, bright as they were, still showed coldness and darkness. But there was something Genkai had not seen in those eyes since when they were younger…

Tears.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Lavita then lifted her hands into the sky and then pulled them down quickly.

Before Genkai could blink, she was being engulfed within the branches of the black oak tree.

* * *

Kurama, Hiei, and Touya were transported into a clouded, wooded area. It was dark and the only light shone was the light from the mood that lit from the sky.

"You hear that?" Hiei said after they had started to walk for a few minutes.

Touya blinked, "Yes. The moisture in the air seems to getting sucked up. Something around here isn't right."

Kurama nodded, "It doesn't. The ground feels softer than usual."

"Can you pin point to where it's being drawn to?" Hiei asked Touya.

Touya nodded slowly, "I think we're standing on it."

Touya turned around and watched in shock as a large oak tree rose from the ground. He quickly snapped out of his surprise and jumped up into the air before the oak branches came crashing down on him.

"Oooo!" A familiar voice shouted out, "I smell blood!"

The three boys looked up into the sky to see a flying Marie in a roundhouse kick stance."

"Oooo," Hiei smirked as he pulled out his sword. "_I_ smell blood." Kurama and Touya jumped to the sides and Hiei jumped up into the air, his sword meeting Marie's foot.

A large explosion blew up at the contact.

"Aren't _you_ a small thing?" Marie snarled when she was thrown back into the air.

Hiei flipped back to the ground with a raised brow and a smirk on his face. "For me being such a _small_ thing, why am _I_ beating _you_?"

Marie just screeched out in anger, flying downwards towards Hiei, shouting out a command.

"Koori! Lilia!"

Out of the dark oak tree, sprouted two deformed women. One woman had wavy, dark green hair with a shirt that was made from leaves, covering her chest and trailing down to cover parts of her body and encircling her legs.

The other woman had branches for hair that was shaped like a tree bush, twig like arms and legs, and she also had they same things on as the other one.

"I'll take the one with the green hair," Kurama told Touya.

"I guess I have the uglier one," Touya said. "Let's carry on then."

Hiei threw one hand in the air, throwing out fire towards Marie. Marie jumped up into the air as she threw her own fireball of green.

"What the hell are these things?" Touya shouted to Hiei as he ran across a branch from, whom he thought was Koori. He sprayed ice along the branch, which caused Koori to have a hard time keeping up because she had to tread over ice. "I cut off her leg and she just grows another one!"

"Keep cutting her up until there's nothing left!" Hiei shouted as he dodged another ball of green from Marie. He smirked, "You seem to have a tendency to _miss_."

This just added to Marie's anger as she reached above her head and threw a ball at Hiei, which missed him once more and plummeted down towards the ground.

Kurama had enough time to fight off Lilia to see the green ball fall to the ground, hit the tree's roots, and see it split into two. The root that was still connected with the tree was fine but the root that wasn't, died.

"Split them apart!" Kurama shouted to Touya, using his rose whip to keep Lilia back.

"What?"

"The root!" Kurama shouted, "They are connected to the tree, which will keep giving them life if they stay rooted to the tree. Try it!"

"Okay." Touya said, using his ice to slice up every part of Koori's body that was touching the tree. It took only two seconds for Koori to fly up and die in the sky. "Worked like a dream, Kurama!"

Kurama then cut off Lilia's own legs and parts of her body that was connected with the tree and she shriveled up and evaporated.

"You two had the easy ones." Hiei sliced his sword across Marie's body. He only cut into her upper chest area, around her shoulder and collarbone.

Marie hissed and flew back a bit, holding her cut with a hand. Looking at the blood, Marie then turned around as she slowly smiled.

"I'd like you all to meet some of my army." Marie flew up as the oak tree began to sprout up more Koori's and Lilia's. Then out from the sky flew down green-coated ninjas, all covered except for their eyes, onto the floor.

However, it didn't stop as they kept coming and coming and coming.

"This is _some_?" Touya asked.

Hiei just shrugged, "A little exercise never hurts."

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jin were also transported to the front of the Gates of Inara.

"So why are we here?" Kuwabara asked, "Why aren't we looking for Genkai like the others?"

"Koenma said we should come here to see someone who can help us find Genkai _and _the Blue Light and the Champion." Yusuke explained.

Yusuke looked around the clouded land and the turned to look at the gate and an ogre standing in front of it.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, "You!"

The ogre's eyes turned Yusuke's way and asked with a booming voice. "Are you the Spirit Detective?"

"Yeah." Yusuke asked. "Here to see someone."

The ogre nodded, turned around and waved a hand in the air. Just as he did so, the gates started to slowly open.

"Welcome to the Gates of Inara." Said a small voice.

The three boys walked in to see a young ferry girl with pink, cotton-candy colored hair, and sky-blue eyes. She wore a white kimono and carried in her hands a blue umbrella with flower designs on it.

"I am Lin. The 'prophet' that Koenma likes to refer me as." Lin smiled, bowing. Once upright, Lin moved to the side and said, "And here is someone else that might be a help to you all in saving the earth."

The boys gazed straight ahead at the figure a woman through the clouds and as it parted, the boys had to blink twice.

It was Shizuru.

Or a beautiful woman that _looked_ like Shizuru.

She stood before them with the same golden-brown hair that was pulled up into a stylish twist. Her attire was a dark-violet kimono with the sleeves long and the cuffs almost touching the ground. The hem was stitched in gold and her skin was a creamy color of pink and light brown. Her eyes were the only different thing between Shizuru and herself. A pure green that seemed to radiate rays of light.

"Hello." The woman said with a bow. "I am Hotaru. Kin Hotaru."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait but it hit me overnight for a last part to this chapter.

Blue Light

Chapter Ten

Kin walked up to the three boys, smiled and placed a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "Nice to see you great-grandson times a hundred."

"You're a girl!" Kuwabara shouted in disbelief.

Kin grinned, "Your powers of observation astounds me."

Kuwabara's cheeks tinted pink, "You don't only _look_ like my sister-you _are_ my sister." He mumbled.

Kin laughed at this, "Ah, my young niece. Quite a spirit, that girl. She's a bit rougher than I was but, yes, we do have certain _similarities_."

Kin looked at Jin and nodded, her smile reaching her eyes. Very unlike Shizuru, a difference between the two. "Jin, I presume. I've heard you're an impeccable fighter."

Jin grinned in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head furiously. "I do me best, me lady."

Kin then turned to Yusuke, her smile softer and her eyes bare for him to read her. Yusuke was taken a bit but seemed to understand.

She wanted him to trust her.

Seeing that he understood, Kin smiled and walked up to Yusuke and placed a hand to his cheek. "You have a lot ahead of you." She then paused and smiled, "Come now." She let her hand fall and turned to Lin, "Off to the house we go, Katara."

They didn't have any time to waste, not with Genkai running half-blindly into her own demise. However, Yusuke felt that in order to understand Kin, he would need to trust her as well.

For the worlds sake.

They walked along the grey path before them, nothing around them could be seen because of the immense thickness of the fog. They could see were they were going, though, with Lin leading the way.

Kuwabara, Jin, and Yusuke walked behind the two ladies and all the while, Yusuke watched Kuwabara seemingly lifting his eyes towards the young ferry girl, Lin or Katara or whatever her name was. Yusuke snorted a little, just to catch Kuwabara attention. Indeed he did, Kuwabara blinkingly looked at Yusuke. Yusuke gave him a look and mouthed one word…_Yukina_.

Kuwabara blushed heavily and casting his eyes downward to the floor, mumbling about how Urameshi was the biggest dumb-something-or-other in the world.

Jin, though, did nothing my whisper a song. "_Botan, Botan. B is for beauty, O is for openness, T is for Tenderness, A is for Angel, and N is for Nobody's girl but Jin's!_"

Yusuke grunted.

"This is part of the great sky Kingdom of Inara, the northern place to which those whom are Guardians or other such presides." Katara Lin exclaimed a little bubbly, reminding Yusuke of Botan a little.

"Sort of, um, like angels or something?" Jin asked.

"Yes, though maybe not like your dear _Botan_ that you were referring to." Katara Lin grinned, turning her head to look over her shoulder to the blushing Irish-speaking boy. "Seeing as you sing her name with a tint of pink in your cheeks."

Jin hadn't thought anyone else had heard but Yusuke.

Yusuke grunted once more. If he had looked up, he would have seen Kin looked at him with a slight smile.

"Katara s right," Kin said, looking forward again. "However, we're all different in ways. Like Katara, there are prophets or rather, seers, physics. There are also fairy's, dragons, pixies, and wizards and," Kin waited a beat before she said the last word, "phoenixes."

Yusuke looked up, forgetting about how much he hated the stinking elf, and spoke up. "Like Kiyoshi."

Kin stopped walking.

"Yes, just like him." Kin didn't say anything, resuming her walk. "Though, here, most are dead-or a much nicer word," She turned and smiled at the three boys. "Spirits."

Kuwabara's face soured and automatically looked down, sighing and taking quick glances at Katara.

Kin walked on as she spoke, "Spirits can take other forms. Did you know that, young Spirit Detective?"

Yusuke didn't say anything; He kept his eyes straight ahead, looking at the back of Kin's head.

"They can stay back on earth." Kin said, "However, instead of a body, they roam in other things. As in books, houses or they walk around in lifeless form."

"Ghosts." Yusuke stated.

"Good." Kin smiled, "Well, you aren't the Spirit Detective for nothing."

Then, out of the fog, rose a large house. It was more of a hut, white straw and no door, no windows.

"So you two," Kuwabara said slowly, looking mostly at the smiling Katara Lin, "are _dead_?"

"No, silly!" Katara Lin giggled. She lifted a small finger and lightly tapped Kuwabara on the nose, "She said _most_."

"Most are spirits," Kin lifted a hand to indicate Katara Lin, "Except for Katara, here. She's a ferry girl, well, from a long while ago."

"So Lin-" Kuwabara asked but was interrupted when Katara Lin grabbed his hands. The umbrella that she held in her hands, suspended in midair.

Katara Lin laughed, "Call me Katara!"

Kuwabara's face turned red and then purple and then blue from the contact between him and the young girl.

Yusuke finally caught on that Katara Lin had taken Kuwabara's breath away.

Literally.

Yusuke blinked as he slapped a hand on Kuwabara's back, making his friend cough but did not stop the blushes. And Kuwabara was still fixated on the milky-skinned, pink colored ferry girl.

Katara let go of Kuwabara's hands and smiled at the other two boys, "I think it would be quite funny if someone shouted the names, JIN! KIN! LIN!" Katara's smile grew even broader, "Don't you think?"

The three boys blinked and then Jin started roaring with laughter. "Jin, Kin, Lin! I get it," Jin laughed out loud. He held his side with an arm and pointed to Kin with his free hand. "They rhyme! Oh, funny, funny lass!"

Katara giggled at Jin, "Thank you."

Kuwabara started to laugh uncontrollably as well (though, with much obvious confusion). "Oh," Kuwabara smiled unsteadily at Katara. "I thought it was funny, too!"

Katara smiled, her bright-blue eyes twinkled, "Thank you, too!"

Yusuke raised a brow and was about to say how stupid these people were when he felt an arm link with his. He looked to the side to see Kin smiling down at him with her green eyes.

"Come," Kin said. "Let us go in."

Yusuke nodded and they all walked into the hut.

* * *

Hiei jumped up into the sky to see nothing but a large patch of the forest destroyed or up in flames. His eyes scanned the grounds and horizon-nothing.

"Damn it." He grunted, "She got away."

Hiei slowly fell back to the ground to meet Kurama and Touya.

"What happened to Marie?" Kurama asked the black-haired demon once his feet landed.

"Damn witch threw something into my eyes," Hiei growled, feeling his third eye burning. "And then she just disappeared."

Touya looked closely at Hiei's third eye and blinked. "Bane Crystals." He said, stepping back a little from Hiei.

Kurama's face turned to surprise, "What?" He stepped forward as the crescent moon's light shined down on them. Across half of Hiei's face was a streak of sparkling black sand-like crystals.

"What?" Hiei said, "Bane Crystals?"

Kurama looked a bit lost as he gazed at Hiei's blackened right eye. "Bane Crystal is from the womb of a cursed Woman-Oak."

"Woman-Oak?" Hiei raised a brow, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"You have four hours to live." Touya growled, his bloodied hand sliding down his face in anguish.

"What?" Hiei shouted incredulously.

Kurama stepped forward, "Woman-Oak is said to be part woman and part oak. Only one who is pure evil can be attached to the Bane Oak. The Bane Oak is a deadly poisonous sap that feeds of corpses that are left in its presence. Many wars have started because of the negative energy that it gives off. If I am closer to you than I am now, I will be exposed to its particles."

"The Bane Crystal is much like coal that turns into diamonds over centuries. Its takes the crystals to form a long time before they can be used." Kurama gave Hiei a grim look. "And even demons are weak to its power."

Hiei huffed, "A little dust wont hurt."

"Dust, you may think it may be." Touya said firmly. "But even dust can penetrate an eye and blind it for seconds." He paused and then added, "Bane crystal will have you in the dark forever."

Kurama leaned a bit closer to Hiei and he sighed with relief. "Oh, good. Its not ripe."

Hiei blinked, "What?"

Touya walked closer to Hiei to examine his eyes and nodded with relief as well. "Your right, Kurama. It is still blue." Touya explained to the confused Hiei, "Bane Crystal only works if the crystals are clear black because that is when they are ripe. If they are blue, they haven't grown to their full potential. If they are black and turning gray, they are overripe. Much like fruit."

Hiei just shook his head and started to wipe the black powder out of his face. "Stupid wench. She took one look up at the sky and then threw that shit into my eyes."

It was Kurama's turn to blink. "She looked into the sky?" Kurama looked up into the sky to see nothing but the regular twinkling stars and the bright glow of the moon.

However, there was something different.

The color of the night.

It wasn't the same color.

Instead of the midnight-blue color, the sky was turning purple as clouds could be seen. It moved across the sky quickly and covered both stars and moon.

"That's why the Bane Crystals on your face wasn't yet mature." Kurama looked at Touya and Hiei. "Whom ever this woman is, she's just _now_ fully attaching herself with the oak tree."

"That is when the crystals are usable. I'm guessing that Marie is going to use the crystals on the world," Touya said.

"Or maybe something else." Hiei grunted, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Genkai _must_ be around here still." Kurama said, looking around the scorched land around them. "Marie wouldn't just _fight_ us here. It would endanger the tree unless she was trying to keep us occupied…" Kurama's voice faded.

The three guys exchanged knowing looks.

"Lets go." Hiei said, nodding to the other two, and they were off.

* * *

Genkai opened her eyes, hazy and dim. There was a light glowing from corner, blinding her from the right.

A slight breeze caressed her face and her body-which made her realize that there was barely any clothing clinging to her body. Ripped up from her shoulders leaving her skin exposed to the cold air against her skin.

"So that's how you've been able to go on without detection." A small voice spoke softly.

Genkai adjusted her vision towards the sound of the voice. Her sight became clearer and she could see the young girl standing in front of her…

Lavita.

"Living in an aged, old body." Lavita smiled at Genkai.

Genkai looked around herself and almost gasped.

She was attached to roots and weeds against a large oak tree with black tar oozing out of the ground. Her body was slanted with her back against the trunk of the tree; her arms spread eagle style; and her legs curved a little to the side. Her clothes were nothing but rags and did not hide much. Her shoes were also gone, leaving her bare and cold.

Lavita nodded, "I always told you that you were smart." Lavita smiled, her eyes stayed clouded, though.

Genkai smiled back, although it seemed a bit forced. "No, I am clever. _You_ were smart."

Lavita stood with a light behind her and nothing else but a stool to her left..

Genkai couldn't tell if they were outside or in a room.

There was nothing but nothingness and the one single light from overhead.

"Genkai. You know there is no use in fighting." Lavita said, turning to the side. Her gaze fixated on something that Genkai could not see. "You won't find the next Blue Light in time. Just feed your power into my Core." Lavita turned to Genkai with a strange expression on her face. "I can save you, you know."

Genkai smirked, "Yes. But I want to save the world."

"The world, huh?" Lavita's child-like face raged, turning her back to the pink-haired woman. "You think awfully optimistic when your clinging to the destruction of your _world_. Your mind must still be clouded with the Bane Crystals."

Genkai's eyes narrowed. "The Bane Crystals?"

Lavita didn't move but she did explain. "You know, the crystals that soak up all that good, bubbly energy to feed into negative energy. The

"What do you plan on doing with a world that dies?" Genkai said, not thinking about what she was saying.

"Ah…" Lavita turned to Genkai and gave her a small smile. "You remember my mother, don't you dear? Horrible creature, that woman."

Genkai's eyes widened a bit. "S-she… _died_."

Lavita shook her head with a scowl across her seemingly innocent face. "You remember the day, don't you, Genkai?"

Genkai didn't say anything but her face softened as she stared at Lavita.

"She's in love, or so she says. I'd rather throw myself in the pits of hell then succumb to that spiteful hag of a mother." Lavita turned her face to the side, adding, "She's in love with nothing but the thought of destroying what he loved so much."

Genkai opened her mouth but no words escaped but her name. "Lavita…"

Lavita looked back up at Genkai and with one single tear, sliding down her cheek, smiled. "We three were such a pair. Before we grew up."

Lavita turned and walked away from Genkai whom had her own tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

"I have kept an eye on my lovely student since the day she was born." Kin said softly to Yusuke as they walked arm-in-arm. Kin then let go of his arm to open the door and then stepped aside to let Yusuke in first.

The three guys stepped in and Kin and Katara followed, closing the door behind her.

Yusuke looked around to see a sitting mats on the floor and sat down with Kin's permission. Kin sat across for him with a soft smile.

"You are more handsome than I thought." Kin said, peering into Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke blinked.

Was she _flirting_ with him?

Kuwabara snorted as he took a seat behind to the left of Yusuke and Jin laughed while seating on Yusuke's right.

Kin leaned forward a bit so that she was close enough that they could almost touch their noses. Yusuke inevitability leaned back with a confused look on his face.

"Look, lady! I don't know what your trying to do," Yusuke shouted, "But your starting to freak me out!"

Kin bent back just a little, blinked, and then smiled. "I'm trying to see your soul, little one."

"Hey! Don't call me-" The last word didn't come out because of the fact that Kin had jumped on him so that he laid on the flat of his back and she was sitting on top of him.

Kin took Yusuke by the face with her hands and stared into his eyes.

Before Yusuke was about to push her off of him, the colors of the room around him began to fade to black and white. The room, once dark and old, became younger, newer. The room started to morph back into color yet it was different and sun seemed to shine from some opened window.

Yusuke felt himself relax and his gaze become hazy. He felt as if his soul had risen from his body-an out-of-body experience. He could feel Kin's green eyes probing his mind and looking places into his heart that he hid his deepest secrets.

"It seems to me that you've been taught well."

Yusuke could hear Kin telling him that but all he could see were the depths of her green eyes.

"Your mind isn't letting me in," Kin's voice sound so far away… "Your heart is very well protected."

Yusuke then felt a light breeze flow down his body indicating that Kin had separated herself from him.

Yusuke opened his eyes to see Kin smiling at him from across the room.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Yusuke shouted, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"_That_," Kin smiled, closing her eyes. "Was to learn if you were the right one. I can tell by searching one's soul."

"I hope you search _my_ soul next!" Jin laughed.

"That was so wrong on so many levels…" Kuwabara said with a shiver. He gazed at Katara and grinned as he thought to himself. _I would like it if _she_ searched _my_ soul_…

Kin then grinned after she opened her eyes. "Reef hated it when I did that. Always made him blush for some unknown reason…"

Yusuke felt his own cheeks turn a light pink. He coughed, "Yeah, well…" Yusuke head then flew up, "Wait, right _one_?"

"Yes. Are you _not_ the Spirit Detective?"

"Yeah…" Yusuke asked, still a bit confused.

Kin kept on smiling, her eyes never leaving Yusuke's. Those his were darker, Kin's green's dominated and baffled Yusuke's own brown's.

"Genkai has always been stubborn. Since the day she was born, I've never known her to be anything but that. She's strong, courageous and feisty." Kin laughed, "I loved the girl as if she were my own."

"She was born centuries ago," Kin continued without pause. "Long ago when demons were practically nonexistent since Reef and Isis. However, the earth was still dark and lifeless. She was born of a blue flower with the help of a young woman whom had died giving birth. I was merely there my fate and heard this woman call to me. For I had been searching for a sign for Reef and Isis. I found myself at this young woman's side and she told me that she had just given the earth some hope. The nurse came into the room carrying this infant in her arms. I gazed at the beautiful baby girl and saw eyes that I recognized immediately."

"Reef and Isis had sent me a sign." Kin nodded. "I turned to the young mother but found that she had passes away. So I took this baby as my own and named her after the young woman, Genkai."

Yusuke blinked. "But, Genkai doesn't look _that_ old. If she were born centuries, she should looked uglier than she dose now."

Kin smiled, "That is what's so funny about living in the Spirit World. Genkai and I aged slower than the Earth, which is how things work in the world of the living dead."

"Okay. So I know how she got here and everything but I need to know how to _find_ this Guardian and the next Blue Light."

Kin turned to Katara, "Katara. If you will, please."

Kin nodded and held her head up and started to speak softly into the sky.

Katara nodded her head. "The earth is gray and dry with the clouds black and the sun and moon do not exist. A day of hope began once the her heart was born, encircled in the blue light of all its glory. Her name is what the wind whispers across the planes and oceans and mountains. I've seen Blue Light and she's beautiful. The Champion of Blue Light will help her. The Champion of Blue Light will love her. The Champion of Blue Light, "Katara smiled softly at Yusuke. "Is you…"

Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara's jaw's dropped.

* * *

Botan slept in her bed, listening to the even breathing of her friends around her. Shizuru had taken up the couch, Yukina had insisted on sleeping on the floor, and Keiko had the small one-seat next to the window.

They had all persisted in staying with Botan until she was better.

"Botan…"

Botan blinked and turned to see Keiko looking out the window.

"I thought you were asleep." Botan said, sitting up, smiling.

Keiko didn't turn but kept her eyes towards the window.

"I saw Yusuke here before he left."

Botan blinked. "Yes. He just wanted to say goodbye."

"I thought so." Keiko said.

"Sorry," Botan leaned forward a bit, "I didn't catch that."

"Oh," Keiko turned to Botan with a soft smile. "I said goodnight, Botan."

Botan smiled back, "Goodnight, Keiko."

Botan slid back down under her covers.

Keiko turned her head back towards the window.

If Botan looked up at the moment, she would have seen Keiko's reflection with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Thank You for Reading.

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Authors Note: I am very sorry that I did not get this chapter out sooner. Things in life just go in the way and I didn't get any time to get this out. Thank you for reviewing during my "absence" but I'm back. I hope you like this chapter. This is long, maybe not really long, but it has some length. Thank you for your time.

Blue Light

Chapter Eleven

"Genkai… Genkai… Are you okay?"

Genkai groggily awoke as her eyes slowly opened and gradually focused in on the face above her. Kind green-eyes peered down at the woman, filled with worry.

"Kurama?" Genkai said once her eyes cleared. "What the hell… how the hell did I get here?"

Kurama sighed as a smile crossed his face, "Good. You're okay…"

Genkai sat up, lifting herself up with her elbows. She saw Hiei from a distance away, gazing outward with concentration. To her left stood Touya with a helping hand, bracing her back.

"We were in the forest fighting Marie and found a large tree with you attached to it." Kurama smiled assuredly, "Touya froze the moving roots and Hiei was able to cut you out. We saw a large light hovering above this place and we decided to follow it. That's when we found you almost dead, tied to this tree."

Genkai placed a finger on her temple and closed her eyes. "I didn't need your help."

Kurama just looked at the woman and was about to say something when the light of the moon fell across Genkai's face.

"Genkai?" Kurama asked confusedly. It certainly _was_ Genkai…but she had changed.

She was a beautifully young woman with bright pink hair that gleamed with shine. Her skin had turned a cream-colored silk and her body was shaped with perfect curves and tones.

Kurama reached for Genkai, not really knowing why but then retreated back.

Touya, taking notice, turned to look at Genkai and his jaw dropped. He, too, seemed to take a step forward to reach for Genkai but then back away. Hiei had seen Genkai as well and had slowly started to make his way towards the two other boys. He copied the exact same reaction as the other two.

"Look, Kurama! I don't ha-have much time…" Genkai gasped, "Yusuke…Yusuke might be the Guardian…and I need to tell you something else…"

However, Genkai couldn't finish. Genkai's body had began to rise from the ground and slowly twirling in the air until she was upright. Her tattered began to melt away and her body quickly gained a glow. The light moved from a heavenly yellow to a pale blue color and then a shade of cherubic blue.

Such power and such beauty.

"_Genkai_ was the Blue Light this whole time…" Kurama whispered as he gazed at the sight before him.

The other two boys didn't know what to say…

From the shadows stood a hooded figure, unknown to the boys, from behind the trees. The figure gripped the trunk of the tree and with a drop of a tear down its face.

Botan threw her legs over the side of her bed and burst out, "If I stay in this damn bed any longer I gonna _kill_ someone!"

Way on the other side of the castle in the kitchen, Koenma and Shizuru sat eating. They looked at each other and then shrugged.

Koenma turned to his plate of food and said, "I think your rubbing off on her."

Shizuru shrugged back, "Then it's a good thing."

Back in Botan's room, Botan fell on her back on her bed. Everyone kept telling her to stay inside her room but if she didn't do _something_, she was going to lose it.

"Botan?"

Botan blinked at a pair of maroon eyes, gazing down at her.

"Hello, Botan!" Smiled Yukina, waving a little wave down at Botan.

"Hello, Yukina." Botan sighed but smiled nevertheless. She sat up and propped her elbows on her knees. "Hear back from the boys yet?"

Yukina's smiled faltered just a bit as she shook her head. "No. Nothing yet." The ice princess sat next to Botan and looked at her lap.

Botan, noticing the weird silence overtaking the air, looked at Yukina. "Yukina…is there something wrong?"

Yukina looked up at Botan with flushed cheeks.

Botan blinked, "Do you have a fever or something?"

Yukina gushed, "That's just it! I don't know what's happening to my body or any of my emotions! I don't get these feelings! I'm…so…" Yukina threw her face into her hands, "_confused_." She finally said with a long, hard heaved sigh.

Botan shook her head, trying to figure out what in the _world_ Yukina was talking about.

"I…" Yukina's blush spread from her check and to her ears. "I didn't know where to turn to except to…" Her blushes now seemed to radiate immensely, "you."

Botan placed a finger to her temple as her brows furrowed. "Wait, what about your body is happening? And what about you emotions?"

Yukina began to become erratic with her hands and talking really fast. Not a normal thing for the sweet girl. "I get _hot_! My heart seems to jump and I want to jump along with my heart! Then there is my head saying I shouldn't think the thoughts that I'm thinking or feeling the way I am feeling! But then I WANT too, but I don't understand WHY and its driving me _crazy_! Oh, _Botan_, I feel this way every time I just _think_ of him…"

Botan reddened as she started to realize what Yukina was blabbing about. "Yu_kina_!" Botan laughed out loud, grabbing the frantic moving hands of the young princess. "Wait, _who_ are you _talking_ about?" Botan laughed again as she let Yukina's hands free.

Yukina threw her hands into her face, "Oh, _gosh_…"

Botan smiled. "It's called a crush, Yukina, dear."

" A crush?"

"Yes. A crush is like a brief romantic infatuation with someone. Or in other words, you really like this guy!" Botan explained. Her brow then shot up and she asked, "So, are you going to answer my question?"

Yukina's ears blazed and she lifted her head and leaned towards Botan. Whispering, Yukina kept her eyes down, "I think, maybe, Touya…"

"You like TOUYA!" Botan gushed, throwing her hands together and pressed them to her cheek. "How _cute!_" She sang.

Yukina blushed again. "I _like_ him? I mean, I do like him…well, he seems like a very nice boy. I mean, well-"

Botan turned her head to an angle and narrowed her eyes at Yukina, "Tell me the truth, Yukina."

Yukina sighed, "I like him."

Botan burst out again, "You like TOUYA! How _cute_!" Her eyes sparkled and were overcome by a faraway look.

"Oh, Botan…" Yukina whispered, "I don't know what to! I want it all to stop!"

Botan smiled, letting go of her dreamy look. "Oh, Yukina. That's the fun off it all."

"What? Getting hot when he looks at me or jumpy when he is near me?" Yukina groaned, "I don't want to feel this but then-again… I _feel_ like melting into his arms or caressing his smooth face with my hands…" Yukina looked over at Botan in panic. "Oh, Botan! I don't understand this! I don't understand this at all!" Yukina began to weep and threw herself onto Botan's lap.

"Oh…" Botan sighed, placing hand on Yukina's head. "Oh, you dear. This is your first crush, isn't it?"

Yukina just cried, soft and without missing a beat. She did, however, manage to nod.

Botan began to run her hand across Yukina's head, comforting the crying girl with a soft hum. The tune was soothing and sweet, bringing the tears that poured out of Yukina to a slow halt…

Wait?

Tears?

Yukina slowly sat up with wide eyes and a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked, confused herself at Yukina's sudden stop.

"My tears…" Yukina touched her face as she felt droplet's fall down her face.

"Yes, your tears. What about them-" Botan stopped as realization dawned on her. Her eyes widened as well, "Your tears! You have tears! I mean," Botan jumped up and pointed, "they are real tears!"

Yukina stood up as well and then rushed to the mirrors. "Oh my… they _are_ tears!"

Botan and Yukina just gazed at each. Neither one of them could explain what they were seeing.

* * *

Yusuke shook his head. "Are you joking?"

Kin smiled, "No, my young Guardian. You are the Key to the Heart of the Blue Light. You were destined to help save this Earth-or rather, this _universe_!"

"But how is that possible? Shouldn't I be related to someone or should I pulled out a sword from some kind of stone?" Yusuke asked, his eyes narrowing. "I mean, how did I become the Guardian dude?"

Kin nodded her head as if Yusuke had just answered his own question. "The Guardian is chosen before each transition of the end of the previous Blue Light. It only choose the one who is closest to the Blue Lights heart and has the qualities of the guardian. For example, courage, kindness. He must have the aura of Reef, the parallel to Iris, and the opposite of light…" Kin paused and added, "Darkness. You complete her and she completes you."

"You lost me," Kuwabara growled, ruffling his hair in aggravation.

"Yusuke is like one part of a pie. The next Blue Light is the other half." Jin explained. "One half plus one half equals one."

"Ohhhh…." Kuwabara nodded his head.

Yusuke growled, "Look, lady. If I am this Guardian of the Blue Light guy-how the _hell_ am I supposed to find her?"

Kin smiled sadly, "That, I can't help you with. The prophecy stopped at just the Guardian. But I can tell you that it starts with Genkai."

"That was a given," Yusuke muttered.

Kin laughed as she stood, "Come now. You all have much work to do." However, as Kin stood, her eyes began to cloud. "Oh no…" Kin shook her head, clearing her eyes. "Genkai! She is in trouble…"

Yusuke shot up, "Right now?"

"Yes…" Kin pressed a finger to the corner of her mouth, "She's now at full power and she will loose it in ten days. If you don't find the next Blue Light," Kin turned to Yusuke, "She will die forever along with the Earth."

"Damn it!" Yusuke turned around and exited out of the hut. "I won't let that hag die on me!" With that, the other two followed in pursuit. Kuwabara gave one glance backwards at Katara before leaving.

"Be careful, my young ones!" Kin shouted out. "I know you will save Earth! I know!"

Yusuke didn't hear her.

He needed to get to Genkai and that Blue Light.

There was no way anyone he knew would die at his hands.

No way.

Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara returned to the place they were at and looked at each other.

"Shit! Did anyone ask Koenma how we would get _back_?" Yusuke shouted.

There was flash of light in the sky and down came a magnificent blue…

Kiyoshi?

"What the…" Yusuke said as he watched the flying phoenix land. It was much larger, bigger than the gates of Inara that stood at fifteen feet. It cawed as if landed, its grand wings expanded over the earth with great length.

"I have never been this happy to see your ugly big blue butt!" Yusuke grinned, running towards the phoenix and hugging its neck.

Once everyone had climbed on the back of the winged animal, Kiyoshi flew up into the air and away.

* * *

Kurama stepped back as his eyes widened at the glorious light emitting from Genkai. "She's letting go of her power," Kurama said once he realized what was going on.

"I-I…I," Touya stammered, "I think she's _dying_…"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Hiei damned out loud, "She can't _die_!"

Then, from out of the sky, came a large bird. A large blue bird carrying…

Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara?

"Genkai's the Blue Light!" Kurama shouted once Kiyoshi settled on the ground.

"We know," Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara answered.

"Yusuke's the Champion or whatever Guardian of the Blue Light," Jin told the other three boys.

"We know," They all answered back.

"Crap," Kuwabara growled. "We came to late."

All the boys just stood there, watching helplessly as Genkai's young body started to dim.

Except for Yusuke, who had begun to walk towards Genkai. "We've got time," Yusuke said softly. His eyes were transfixed on Genkai, "We've got time." Yusuke then started to run and then jumped up into the air into Genkai. Once he and Genkai collided, the blue light that emitted from Genkai, burst out. It blinded everyone on the ground and then-

It disappeared.

Genkai and Yusuke disappeared.

Hiei ran towards the spot where Genkai and Yusuke had been.

"Where did they go?" Jin asked, looked around with the rest of the boys.

Hiei was just about say something when he felt the ground move beneath his feet. Hiei jumped just in time when out of the ground erupted two glowing bodies.

It was Yusuke with Genkai across his arms. Yusuke's clothes were torn and tattered but Genkai was perfectly fine. Her body and her clothes were now whole yet she was till young.

"What happened?" Hiei asked as the other boys gathered around Yusuke.

"The Earth." Yusuke lifted his eyes at the boys and added, "She gave the last of her strength to Genkai. We've only got a few days." He walked to Kiyoshi and laid Genkai across the phoenix's back and then turned to the boys, "We've got find this girl-the next Blue Light…"

"Or," Yusuke said. "We're doomed."

* * *

"The earth is weakening so your apparition qualities are beginning to vanish." Koenma explained. "Even some of _my_ power is weakening."

Botan and Yukina had both run to the kitchen after they crying incident.

"Does that mean the Blue Light is…" Yukina began to ask but faded off when she saw Koenma nod his head gently.

"Here," Shizuru put an arm across Yukina's shoulder. "Lets get you to a bed. You need some rest."

"I'm really not tired." Yukina said, oblivious to her fading voice. Shizuru and Yukina exited the kitchen, leaving Koenma and Botan at the table. Botan was sitting with her head bowed, thinking about what just happened.

"Botan..."

Botan blinked, turning her head to see Koenma smiling.

"Are you okay?" Koenma said softly.

Botan sighed and smiled. "Yes. Just amazed that I just saw Yukina crying without a drop of a crystal."

Koenma glanced at Botan and then back down to the ground.

"I remember the day you came to the castle. My father just plopped you down next to me and said you weren't to bothered." Koenma smiled. "Weren't you like eight or something?"

"Nine." Botan laughed. "And _I_ remember that _you_, never the one to listen, grabbed me by the ponytail to stop me from crying."

"I don't remember that!"

"That's because I turned and punched you out for a good two minutes or so."

"Tomboy." Koenma smirked.

"Crybaby." Botan sang, poking Koenma's shoulder playfully.

Silence took over, Botan smiling off into the distance and Koenma gazing down on the floor.

"Botan, when you came to my father and me..." Koenma looked up, "You were possibly the best thing for me, you know."

"Of course!" Botan laughed, "You were a spoiled little boy and someone needed to teach you right!"

Koenma laughed along with the blue-haired girl. "You'll always be like family to me, Botan." Koenma said softly, placing a hand over Botan's own. "And you still are."

Botan lifted her eyes to meet Koenma's with her eyes sparkling. Her mouth turned into a fantastic smile, "And you are always my family."

"The boys are back!" One of the ogres shouted out from the grand hallway.

Koenma and Botan jumped out of their seats and ran to the entrance.

Shizuru heard from one of the guest rooms but made sure that Yukina was situated and then went to meet the boys.

Keiko was in the garden taking a walk when she heard the call. Keiko started to make her way back to the castle but slowly.

She still needed some time to think.

Yusuke gathered Genkai into his arms and turned just in time to see Botan and Koenma walk into the hallway. During the ride from the Inara Forest, Yusuke had been but very quiet. He also showed no emotion whatsoever towards the day's events.

However, Yusuke managed a small smile once he saw Botan coming his way.

Botan took one look at Yusuke and shouted, "Yusuke!"

"Oh…hey, Bo." Yusuke gave Botan his small smile, "You look good." Yusuke shook his head as if he was trying to wring out his ears. "Don't worry about me, though." Yusuke added, "It's Genkai here that we gotta take care of."

Kurama, sensing something about Yusuke, took Genkai from Yusuke's hands. "Why don't you rest a bit, Yusuke?" Kurama suggested.

"I agree with the man, Yusuke." Jin said, "You don't look too hot."

Yusuke smiled at Jin groggily and then fell forward right on Botan. Botan caught him with help from Jin.

"Come on, Jin!' Botan threw one of Yusuke's arms across her shoulders, "Help me move him to my room. It's the closet one."

Without one word, Jin threw Yusuke's other arm across his shoulder. He and Botan than began to walk Yusuke to the room.

"Yusuke!" Shouted a voice.

Botan and everyone else looked up to see Keiko running towards them. Her eyes had begun to water once she reached them.

"He's fine, lassie." Jin assured the brunette, "He's just tired."

"Open my door, Keiko!" Botan said, "And run to the kitchen and grab a bowl of water and towels from the maids."

Keiko nodded and cried all at the same time.

Botan and Jin entered the room and placed Yusuke down on the bed. "Thank you, Jin. I think that's all for now."

Jin nodded and then walked back out of the room.

Botan lifted Yusuke's head lightly to place a pillow underneath it. She began to remove what was left of Yusuke's shirt and threw that aside.

"Here's the water and towels, Botan." Keiko entered the room carrying the things and placed them on the floor next to Botan.

"Thank you, Keiko." Botan said. She immediately soaked one of the towels in the water, wrung it, and then began to dress Yusuke's wounds.

"What _happened_?" Keiko whispered, mostly to herself.

Botan shook her head as her hands cleaned. She looked at Yusuke's wounds and said, "I don't know."

Keiko and Botan just stayed in silent as they stared at Yusuke.

* * *

Thanks You for Reading!

Please review.

Island Sweetheart


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimers Note: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Authors Note: Finally! I got inspiration and here is the next chapter. I am truly sorry you haven't heard _anything_ from me. Sometimes it's stuck-or life happens. I another chapter lined up which will be out quickly so be on the lookout. Thank you for sticking it out. This chapter is about eight pages so it's got some length. It might also jump around a bit but that could be just me. As always, I'm always happy and open to any review. Thank you for your time.

Blue Light

Chapter Twelve

Yusuke sat up in Botan's bed, engulfing the load of food that the girls prepared for him. "Yusuke!" Keiko had shouted at him, "Don't eat too fast!"

Yusuke responded by eating faster.

Keiko walked out angrily but not before pounding Yusuke's temple with her fist.

Yukina automatically apologized to Yusuke and ran after Keiko to calm her down.

After eating his food, Yusuke fell onto his back with satisfaction.

"Nothing like a good meal to pick the body up again!" Yusuke shouted out, patting his stomach shamelessly.

Silence overtook the room and Yusuke's eyes began to wander.

Botan's room was sizable with its white wall's and a flowered-pink boarder all across the top. Yusuke started to sniff and then began to realize that scent again… wind and flowers and…

The sheets.

Yusuke could smell Botan's scent which was driving his mind haywire once again. He found himself turning so that he laid face down into the bed and cushions-just to engulf all of his senses.

"I really need to get out of this damn bed…" Yusuke growled into the pillow as he pictured the lovely ferry girl.

It was probably a bodily attraction… Yusuke thought this to himself as he sat up.

Botan is a beautiful girl so it made sense that Yusuke would have some sort of feelings for her.

But not like the way he would with Keiko.

Because Keiko is supposed to be the one he was in love with.

Right?

Yusuke groaned because he knew just one thing-

He didn't really know.

* * *

Koenma and Botan was sitting in one of the storage rooms with his father's records and papers. 

"We've got to find _something_." Koenma rammed his hand through his mane. "I can't believe we cannot reach my father. Of all the hectic times, it had to be _today_!"

"Oh, we'll find something." Botan said, examining the papers in her hands.

A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Koenma asked.

"Hi. May I come in?"

Koenma looked up to see Keiko in the doorframe. "Oh, sure." He waved the girl in and she walked in, slowly looking around.

"Hi Keiko!" Botan sounded.

Keiko gave a small smile before quickly diverting her eyes. She was still thinking about how Yusuke stopped in to see Botan before he left.

She couldn't get it out of her mind.

How could she when Yusuke didn't even stop to see _her_ before he left?

"So, what is this place?" Keiko asked, pushing her thoughts behind.

"The old records hall but it's now just a storage area." Koenma said, not really paying much attention. His eyes just scanned the document in front of him. There _had_ to be something in his father's old reports about this Blue Light or even Kinda. At the rate they were going, the earth, spirit world, and demon world were all going to fall into pieces.

Keiko was gazing around the room and falling onto dusty old pictures that were held up with golden frames

"Sorry to bother you two but," Keiko sighed. "I wanted to get away from Yusuke, he was making me so frustrated! I needed some time to breathe."

"Yusuke is a nuisance so I completely understand you," Koenma answered without a slightest hesitation.

Botan slapped Koenma across the head, "Ow!" He said.

Botan looked at Keiko and smiled, "Don't worry, Keiko dear. He probably just needs to cool off. You know Yusuke."

Keiko didn't say anything until she came across a picture of a beautiful woman. She looked really familiar but Keiko couldn't quite place the features.

"Wow?" She asked. "Who is this?"

Koenma looked up to where Keiko was pointing and for a moment, he smiled. "Oh." He said softly, "That's my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes." Koenma gave a small laugh. "She died when I was young."

That would explain the familiar face. "I'm sorry," Keiko said.

"So," Keiko blushed in embarrassment. "Are you human?"

Koenma blinked and then laughed. "Yes, yes. I am human. Just one of the few that live here in Rei-kai."

Keiko nodded and quickly looked back at the photo.

"She was quite beautiful, wasn't she?" Botan said with a sigh.

Keiko nodded but she soon became puzzled. "Why is she hanging in the storage room?"

Koenma shrugged, "Well, I have a portrait of her in my room. My father won't allow any of her pictures to be hung-I always assumed is was because he couldn't bear to see her." He stood and walked from the desk and stood next to Keiko. "He loved her a lot, you see."

Keiko smiled, her cheeks began to redden as she though about Yusuke. "Do you still remember her?"

Koenma sighed. "Not really-I was only four when she died. However," Koenma smiled. "I _do_ remember her eyes. The color in this portrait does her no justice…"

"Really?" Keiko looked closer to the painting. "What were they actually like?"

Koenma paused to smile and then said, "They were like green emeralds, shinning against fair skin. And every time she laughed, gold speck would flicker especially if her grin reached her eyes."

"She was quite a woman, yes?" Keiko asked.

Koenma laughed, "Well, that's what I've heard. Even Genkai told me she was quite something."

"Genkai knew her?" Keiko asked, blinkingly gazing at Koenma.

"Yes. But, like my father-" Koenma shrugged, "She doesn't say much about her either. She just says that my mother was one of the most beautiful people she had ever encountered and once of her closest friends."

There was a moment of silence until they heard Botan shout with joy.

"I think I found something!"

Koenma and Keiko scurried towards Botan as she stretched out a long parchment.

"According to this," Botan read. "There is a spell that can resurrect the dead, kill a demon, or suck the souls from every living creature on earth!"

"What is it?" Koenma said.

Botan peered closer to the parchment and then widened once she caught the words. "The _Orior Obscurum_ and it means 'to rise from darkness.' It was used only once about 300 or 400 hundred years ago to kill a demon. One that had risen from centuries ago-more like the beginnings of the earth."

"That could be when Reef and Isis died!" Keiko exclaimed.

"The time of the incantation," Koenma pointed at the top of the parchment, "is dated only a few years after my birth."

"Really?" Botan said, "Maybe you should try and reach your father again? He should know about this."

"Right. While I do that, you two gather everyone in the main room." Koenma nodded his head as said, "This is big."

* * *

Yusuke entered the main room to see everyone situated there-except for Genkai. 

Touya was getting his arm wrapped by Yukina, who kept her eyes strictly on his arm. The others were also getting bandaged up by the girls. Keiko spotted him but just huffed and looked away in annoyance; She kept attending to Kurama's shoulder. Shizuru and Kuwabara were also in a deep discussion, probably because Kuwabara was telling her his meeting with their great ancestor. Botan was sitting next to Jin, much to Yusuke's dislike. He couldn't help but stare at her as she laughed at something Jin said.

"Your up," Kurama nodded at Yusuke. "Good."

Yusuke looked around, glad to break the gaze from Botan. "Where's Genkai?"

"She's okay," Yukina spoke, "But resting."

Shizuru then asked, "So what did you boys find out?"

"Yes. Tell because I have some news of my own," Koenma said as he walked into the room with a scroll in hand.

"Well," Yusuke pointed to himself. "You're looking at the Champion of Blue Light."

"Wait." Shizuru asked, "You were the Champion all along?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara spoke, "We even found out that through Urameshi, we'll find the Blue Light."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked.

"Well," Jin explained. "According to prophecy, we'll find her through the Champion of Blue Light…through love. Jin then shrugged, "Maybe it's the lassie that Yusuke's after?"

"You mean Keiko?" Kuwabara said, blinking.

"Well," Jin said. "Kin said that Yusuke would know it by his heart. Like, maybe it means the person he loves or something."

Everyone turned to the girl as they begin to slowly agree.

"That would make sense," Botan exclaimed, "and explains why Genkai asked Keiko if she dreamed anything!"

"How do you know it wont be a guy?" Kuwabara muttered, chuckling to himself.

Yusuke threw Kuwabara a look.

"It _does_ make sense," Kurama said, nodding his head in agreement.

"With me?" Kuwabara grinned.

"Stop it, big head." Shizuru popped Kuwabara on the head with her rolled up paper. Shizuru ignored the look Kuwabara gave her by turning to the group. "Keiko seems like a reasonable answer. I mean," Shizuru said as everyone's eyes turning towards Yusuke. "You like her and everything, right?" Shizuru finished.

"Um…" Yusuke said, his eyes widening.

"Well, of course!" Botan jumped up saying with a grin across her face. She put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "Remember what I said? True love and all that?"

Yusuke looked at Botan and then down to Keiko, who was smiling up at him.

Keiko heart seemed to be racing, maybe he didn't really like Botan the way she he did! Maybe he did love her and she was just worrying about nothing!

Yusuke, however, hesitated before he gave a small nod. "Um, yeah. That makes some kind of sense."

"Right! Now…" Jin jumped down next to Keiko and took her chin in his hand. "How do you work her?" He asked, intensely examining Keiko's face.

Keiko started to blush, "W-what…"

Jin's face was so near Keiko's that Keiko could notice the lightest freckles across Jin's cheeks. Keiko could also feel the heat emanating from Jin's body as he brushed up against her.

So Keiko did what needed to be done.

"Hiiii ya!" Keiko shouted as she took Jin's arm and flipped him to the side.

Jin laid on the floor with a confused grin and Keiko sitting in the chair above him with an angry, red face.

"I try and help the lass and I eat dirt." Jin said dazedly.

Yusuke gazed at the display and couldn't help but feel…

_Fine_?

How could he feel _fine_?

Jin was practically all over Keiko and all Yusuke wanted to do was yawn!

Well, Yusuke thought. I did feel a little mad so I'm…

Yusuke paused as he saw Botan bend down to help Jin up and then felt himself getting angry.

Angry?

Wait, over _Botan_?

Yusuke growled as he slid a hand down his face in frustration. Then he turned away heatedly when he saw Jin purposely throw his body against Botan's.

What was going on?

Did he _not_ just confirm earlier that what Yusuke felt for Botan was nothing but physical attraction?

"Shit!" Yusuke said, loudly enough for the room to hear.

Everyone turned to look at Yusuke (once again).

"Sorry, its hot." Yusuke muttered. He then began to walk out of the room as he said, "I need some fresh air."

Everyone just shrugged it off but Botan and Keiko watched him leave.

Keiko couldn't really tell but it seemed that Yusuke really needed some time off.

"He's probably mad about the whole Jin thing." Said a voice from above her head.

Keiko looked up to see Botan with a worried expression on her face.

Keiko blinked, "You think?"

It was Botan's turn to blink and then she laughed. "Are you kidding me? That was a jealous act of passion if _I_ ever saw one!"

A large smile spread across Keiko's face and then it turned worried. That right there just had to confirm everything.

He _is_ in love with Keiko!

"Should I go talk to him?" Keiko said softly and smiling, mostly to herself.

"No, dear." Botan assured Keiko, "I should go. If you go, then he might try to loose you. You know Yusuke…" Botan lowered her voice and held her bangs back with her hands (to give the effect of Yusuke's slicked back hair). "Why would _I_ be jealous of a cow like _you_?"

Keiko sighed, "Your right about that."

"Let me just talk to him," Botan shook her head, "That boy hides from his emotions better than anyone I know."

"I'll talk to him," Botan laughed. "Just try not to let Jin get to you."

Keiko blushed and looked at Jin who was telling a story to Touya (who was looking absolutely bored). "No worries." Keiko glanced back Botan, "I'll just punch him the next time."

Botan laughed and patted Keiko's shoulder before leaving to find Yusuke.

Keiko sighed happily as she watched Botan leave.

Yusuke loves me!

* * *

Yusuke stood on the balcony from one of the dens, looking out into the open night. The sun was rising and the colors were a magnificent display of light yellow, pinks, and blues. There was even a light breeze that caressed the air and Yusuke's face. 

"Yusuke…" A soft voice sounded from behind him.

Yusuke turned and saw Botan peeking from behind the door.

"Oh…" Yusuke said, "Hey."

Botan then gave him a dazzling smile that made Yusuke catch his breath. He growled at himself, turning his eyes back to the horizon.

Botan didn't catch the growl, closing the door behind her and standing next to Yusuke.

"It's beautiful…" Botan whispered, gazing at the vibrant colors. A soft smile graced her features and it took all of Yusuke's power to keep his eyes ahead.

Botan, however, turned to Yusuke and started up a conversation so this made it hard for Yusuke _not_ to look at her.

"You know, Yusuke." Botan started, "Jin was just having fun."

"Sure he was."

Botan smiled, "Come on, Yusuke. He loves to flirt, you _know_ that! I mean, he's just like you!"

Yusuke didn't say anything.

Botan sighed and put a hand on Yusuke's hand that was rested on the edge of the balcony. "You know it doesn't mean a thing…"

"Are you _kidding_ me!" Yusuke whipped his head around to glare at Botan. "I see that look! I see those blushes! I've seen how heated it gets!"

Botan shook her head, "Look, Yusuke-"

Botan didn't get to finish because Yusuke had torn his hand from hers. He now stood glaringly down at her before turning his head away.

"Go away, Botan."

Botan blinked at the harshness that emitted from Yusuke's voice. Even his eyes seemed to give off an anger… like it was meant-

For her…

Botan shook her head, brushing off the harshness as anger towards Jin. "Look, Keiko-" She began.

"Botan! Just-_go_-_away_!" Yusuke shouted as his voice echoed off.

This _was_ anger.

Yet, it seemed to be anger towards her.

"Please don't be angry-"

"I _said_ to go-away."

Yusuke said this so coldly that Botan's eyes began to tear and she started to slowly back away. "I-I…I just wanted you and Keiko to be…happy…" Botan whispered, mostly to herself. She slid her arms around her and she looked down.

It was a second after that Yusuke mentally kicked himself.

Botan was talking about Keiko. _Keiko_ and Jin. Not about Botan herself.

Yusuke cursed himself and then looked at Botan. She stood there in front of him with her head bowed and arms crossed. The wind had caught her hair and was now waving softly through it.

"I'm sorry, Botan." Yusuke said softly.

Botan lifted her head to show tears in her eyes and now streaming her face.

"I-just…wanted," Botan cried softly. "Just wanted to help."

"I know, Botan." Yusuke took Botan in his arms. "I was just, jealous. Mad jealous."

Botan cried into his chest, "I just wanted to you two to be happy. That's all."

Yusuke heaved out a long breath, "I know." He kissed the top of Botan's head as he held her close to him. "I know."

He really needed to get his feelings straightened out.

After a minute or two, Botan sniffed, "I don't want you to be angry at me."

"I'm not."

Silence overtook them both as Botan regained her composure.

"I'm sorry, Bo." Yusuke gently pushed Botan from him so that he could look at her. "I was just mad at the leprechaun, that's all." He tenderly wiped her tears with his finger and then nipped the bottom of her chin a little.

"Why can't you two just get together?" Botan sighed, involuntarily leaning her face into his palm.

"Who knows." After a shrug, Yusuke motioned towards the palace. "We should get back. Maybe the hag is up."

"Yusuke, I really think that you should talk about-"

"Botan."

Botan looked up at Yusuke and blinked. He was staring at her with the same intense eyes when she was being carried off by Jin the day before… Her body began to shiver and her blood began to heat in her cheeks.

"Okay!" Botan knew her face was burning brightly so she quickly looked away and started walking towards the palace. "Lets get going."

Yusuke followed right behind her as Botan was mentally trying to evaluate what the hell just happened.

What is going on? I went from trying to be helpful, to crying, and then jumpy! Why is it that Yusuke is starting to make me _feel_ this way?

Botan groaned, this whole _thing_ is weird!

"Are you sure you're okay, Botan?"

Botan jumped a little, "Yes. Sorry, I was thinking to myself." She didn't want to look at him but she managed to give a small smile over her shoulder.

Just as she looked back, she felt her heart tug a little. "Whoa…" She said as she stopped to brace herself against the wall.

"Botan!" Yusuke was quickly at her side, catching her fall.

They heard a loud caw and they both looked up to see Kiyoshi flying towards them. It was crowing frantically as if it were being chased.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bird?" Yusuke shouted, raising his fist at the phoenix.

Botan tried to look at Kiyoshi but her heart tugged again but with more force. "Oh…" She whimpered, grasping at her heart and falling to the ground.

Yusuke turned, "Botan!"

* * *

"Damn it!" 

Beneath a large woman-oak tree laid the hooded man that Genkai had spoke with earlier, with his arms entangled with the roots and vines. He was fighting and cursing uselessly.

"No use in fighting," A sweet voice called out.

The man moved his eyes to see a small woman with black hair and green eyes, smiling down at him.

"Lavita." Growling, the man ferociously started fighting again. However, the roots and vine kept growing back stronger and thicker.

With her eyes clouded, Lavita face had an etched a look of distance. "Whatever happened to us? You, Genkai, and I?"

The man laughed coldly, "Don't you remember? You betrayed us."

Lavita jumped from the branch she was on, down to where the man was sprawled. Sitting down on an outstretched limb over the man, Lavita sighed. "Oh, yes. I remember now."

She gazed down at the man, "I had to do it."

The man stopped struggling for a second to look at Lavita. He snarled, "No you didn't. You did it all on your own."

"But she's my mother…"

"If that's what you call a woman-who's tried countless of times to rid of you-your mother," the man growled, "Then it's like mother, like daughter."

Lavita closed her eyes, "I thought you were dead, you know."

There was a moment of stillness.

After a minute, the man answered. "I thought you died, too."

Lavita and the man gazed at each other, knowingly thinking about what used to be.

"You can't save her this time," Lavita said with a tear.

Without dropping a beat, the man started fighting again while Lavita just slowly disintegrated into a million particles of light.

* * *

Hiei along with the other listened intently as Koenma talked. He was detailing about the scroll and the incantation that could have rid Kinda. 

"I believe this is what killed Kinda," Koenma said. "Or merely sealed her away. However, the date is extremely close to when the last time Kinda was ever seen in physical form."

Hiei raised a brow as he slowly stood from his stance against the wall.

The air lessened in an instant and the vibrations in the air were going wild.

Something vile was lurking nearer while a familiar scent began to fill the air.

There was also that familiar power surge, the same as he felt in the hotel. Hiei thought again, thinking it could have been that damn bird…

Yet, taking a glance across the room to see Kurama face became alert said differently.

"Sir! Sir!" George the Ogre ran into the room with a feverish look on his face. "There has been an attack on the castle, Master Koenma!"

Koenma's head flew up, "What? How did they get past the Primaries?"

Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances before running for door.

"We just got back and we're fighting again?" Kuwabara sighed as he ran out door.

"You!" Hiei pointed at Shizuru, "Take the girls and leave! Now!"

"We'll catch up to you soon!" Kurama added.

Shizuru asked no questions, just quickly followed his order. "We got to get to Genkai." She barked out as she made her way out the door.

Yukina nodded and paused just for second to meet Touya's eyes.

Touya, noticing her wait, gave a slight nod. Their eyes stayed on each other until Yukina heard Shizuru yell her name. He watched Yukina run out of the room.

"Come on, then." Jin said, slapping Touya of his trance.

Keiko turned to help Koenma but he stopped her. "Go on." He told her, "I need to help them," He nodded towards Touya and Jin as they ran out. They heard a loud explosion as Koenma stood up, though his legs still pained with it's earlier injury.

"But I need you to do something for me," Koenma told Keiko. "You need to go with Ogre and warn my father. Go, now!"

Keiko just nodded and ran off with George the Ogre towards his office.

Koenma limped towards the door but was blown away before he could reach it. Debris was flying everywhere; He managed to stand up, covering his eyes from the blowing wind. He could hear cackling coming from ahead of him.

Bending his head, Koenma gathered his hands at his side and then pushed it forward with all his might. Out from his hands came this white energy beam, searing through the wind and out before him.

The wind came to a stop and Koenma could finally see clearly.

"I see that the Prince of Rekai is actually of some use…"

"Marie." Disdain trickled in Koenma's voice.

There stood Marie with her long, red curly hair was flowing down across her shoulders. She had on what looked to be leaves that covered her breasts, around her back, and into a short length skirt at her hips. She wore no shoes but she was suspended in the air by roots from the ground, holding her up. Her green eyes were beadily grazing Koenma's soul and her lips were curved in a devilish smirk.

"I've learned who you are." Marie gave a small laugh, "And I am certain you can help me seeing as it was your father that sealed me away. He probably told you the incantation to the _Orior Obscurum_."

Koenma didn't answer but his mind was racing.

Marie caught on, however. Her eyes widened and her smirk deepened, "You don't _know_, do you?" When he didn't answer, Marie overcame with hysterics. "Oh, god! How funny is that?"

Koenma growled, "What the hell are you talking about!"

Marie crossed her arms and cooed. "You know about the prophecy, right? I mean, you _have_ to know because it's basically common knowledge!" She began to slowly walk around Koenma in a large circle, her eyes never leaving him. "But," she smiled at him, "what no one knows is that the mighty Enma Daioh had a dark secret…"

"I'm even surprised that old bat _Genkai_ didn't even tell you." Marie then snarled and shouted, "The _Orior Obscurum _is what killed my mother and sealed her seed away!" As quick as her anger came, Marie immediately became calm once more. "Well, my mother isn't _dead_…just, on the verge of it. And as for her seed," she smiled. "I was born of a mortal woman."

"And, your point is?" Koenma reared.

"Well," Marie took a look of fake sorrow. "It couldn't be _any_ mere mortal woman. I'm really sorry," she paused and said with a great deal of pleasure. "_Brother_!"

Koenma mouth gapped, trying to reach for words; His mind tried to grasp for some sense of falseness, but her voice just rang truth.

"You can't mean…" He tried.

"Oh, but I _do_!" Marie's bitter laugh tore into Koenma's heart. "You've probably always wondered why your father doesn't ever talk about our poor mortal mother!"

"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about!" Koenma shouted, throwing his hands to the side to gather energy again.

"But it makes sense!" She sang, "I needed a body that could serve me in the demon world but allow me to pass into the human world! Your mother was perfect. Your father thought he killed off my mother but he merely took her life-force and left a part of her…" Marie sighed with haughtiness, "Me, I should say. My mother's seed managed to attach to your mother's womb and…well, you know the rest. She died in sickness."

"What your father never told, however…" Marie howled, "Was that _she_ was my first victim to succumb to my hands as she bore me into this world!"

"Noooo!" Koenma shouted throwing his hands out to shoot out a large beam at Marie.

Thanks for reading!

Please review.

Island Sweetheart


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait – the _extremely_ long – wait. It's been a couple of years since I've even looked at this but as a favor to a couple of people who've written to me asking to finish it, I was surprised to find out that people were still invested in this story! Thanks to everyone messaging me throughout the years and I hope to get this up and running and finished. Please stay along for the ride and enjoy! :D

**Blue Light**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The castle lay behind them in a burning frenzy of unnatural purple flames licking the sky. Shizuru had gotten all the girls safely out of the castle with the exception of Botan. Here's hoping Botan was able to find Yusuke before the attack as Shizuru also hoped all the boys would come back in one piece.

The girls had run as far as they could go with Shizuru leading the way. Fumes from the castle were following right behind them like they had a mind of their own. It was the Kiyoshi the phoenix who rose from seemingly nowhere to save them. Using his large wings Kiyoshi swept the smoke back with extreme fury whilst he beckoned the girls to run faster with each loud caw.

"God… damn it!" Shizuru let out in exasperation before falling on her back onto the ground.

"Are you two alright?" Shizuru asked Yukina and Keiko. She could barely make them out under the moon, the only light they had to use.

"Better now that I can breathe," Keiko gasped slightly. She was heaving heavily for the freshness

Yukina could do nothing but nod. She was on all fours so Shizuru – who also had gotten some of that smog in her system – rolled over to pat the young girl on the back.

"It feels so thick in throat," Yukina gagged a little before finally getting her breath back to normal. She gave Shizuru a tired smile, "Thank you."

Shizuru let out a sigh, "Just give me even breaths and we'll call it even."

"I can't believe it," Keiko spoke up while crawling towards her friends. "I thought we would be safe here."

"Me, too," Shizuru gritted her teeth.

Nothing ever fazed her in a way where she would ever feel so frustrated – never as much as she felt now. Within the two weeks since the spirits rained from the sky there hadn't been time to recuperate.

And within these two weeks they have yet to be on the offensive. They had been attacked twice without warning on their ground. This castle was to be _the_ headquarters of their operation; as _the _safe home; as _the_ last stand against Kinda.

Shizuru's anger soon faded into different thoughts when her eyes caught something in the sky. Behind the moon was the faint sliver of the Earth's form and then it hit her –

"We need to find everyone – now!" Shizuru yelled, jumping groggily to her feet.

Yukina and Keiko exchanged confused looks but they immediately followed Shizuru's lead once more.

* * *

"Hiei… Hiei, wake up."

"Shit…" Hiei forced his eyes open and immediately locked onto Kurama's face. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know," Kurama pressed a hand to his own head. "I only just regained consciousness a few moments before I found you." He pointed towards the horizon, "And it seems we've been dealt a big blow today."

"I can hardly breathe," Hiei gripped at his chest with both his hands. He was glad to be lying down so at least he could manage the weight he felt inside his lungs.

"The smoke was definitely a type of Bane Crystal," Kurama coughed.

Hiei lifted his head high enough to catch sight of the other red head struggling from the darkness where the moonlight couldn't penetrate.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said from where he lay. "Are you alright?"

"Besides the black stuff oozing out my ears," Kuwabara said over a series of his own coughs, "I'm better than this guy."

Hiei gave Kuwabara another look and realized Koenma draped over Kuwabara's shoulder. Koenma was in his adult form, unconscious but still emitting hoards of energy. His clothes looked as if they had been on fire at one point because large pieces were missing in the form of scorched gaps.

"I would have never found him if he wasn't like this," Kuwabara gently laid out the young prince before falling to the ground himself. "He looks like shit," he added before coughing loudly, "Must have been in one hell of a battle."

"I can't remember a damn thing," Hiei scowled into the darkness. He didn't need ask to know that the rest couldn't piece anything together either. Their silence spoke enough to answer.

"Has anyone seen Touya?" Kuwabara looked around, "Wasn't he with us?"

A sudden burst of inhalation spurted out from Koenma and he shot upright with both hands grasping at his chest.

Hiei was already up on his feet when Koenma quickly became overturned with rage. "Obna ko ena! Solei ofea kcumba! Solei ofea kcumba!" It was strange, his words; but not unfamiliar. At best, Hiei could guess it was a language older than Latin. He only recognized Solei as a form of Soleil – a word that meant sun.

"What the hell are you saying?" Kuwabara let out in a pant. "Speak normal Japanese, damn it!"

"I believe the translation is 'let it begin. The sun will rise again. The sun will rise again.'" The wise Kurama never ceased to surprise Hiei. Knowledge was a great part of how Kurama worked, a thing Hiei appreciated about his comrade. Knowing enough a little bit about everything helped in times when you're faced with the unknown because one of those little bits shows up eventually.

"An incantation," Kurama answered Kuwabara.

"The end of one, yes" sighed Koenma after he calmed himself. He looked at the other three, "I believe I was in the middle of one before I woke up here."

Koenma coughed, "I can barely breathe."

"Bane crystals," Kurama repeated for Koenma.

Koenma gagged slightly, "Explains why I feel like I've got rocks in my chest." He turned to his comrades, "We need to regroup. And fast."

Hiei was the first up and for good reason. He wanted to find his sister above all else, "I will find them," he said.

Kurama nodded, "I will join you in the search and go north. They would not have gone far. We will reconvene here in 20."

"I just don't understand what happened," Kuwabara burst out before anyone moved. His eyes searched for answers in the other's faces, "Why is it that we don't remember anything?"

"The incantation," Koenma shook his head and in a quiet voice said, "I meant to finish it but I was attacked by Marie right at the last minute."

Kurama looked at Koenma, "It's good that the incantation did not finish. The outcome may have not garnered the results you were looking for."

"How did the incantation affect our memories?" Kuwabara asked, "It would be one thing if I forgot a little bit of it but I can't remember almost _all_ of it."

Koenma turned away from the group, "It is supposed to alter time but it must have backfired and spread to everyone in the castle."

"Alter time?" Hiei's attention heightened. That was dark magic if anyone knew anything about such things and Hiei knew the dark too well. "That's over the line for you, Koenma. Even forbidden by decrees _you've_ made throughout the spirit world…"

Koenma didn't say anything.

Kuwabara stepped forward uneasily; his hands outstretched as if reaching for words but slumped to his sides. "Dark magic… Koenma, that's crazy! You are a _prince_!"

"Let's just say the line I had was a limit," Koenma looked back over his shoulder before adding, "and I was pushed." He turned back around and started to walk, "20 we meet back here. " He walked away with his friends staring after him.

* * *

The hooded woman had been watching them since she had seen them escape the castle an hour ago. They had escaped the flames and also the dark incantation that followed soon after. The unnatural Marie had been dragged out by a few Koori's and Lilia's by bird-creatures that had bark for feathers. The hooded-woman had been trying to get through the castle's defenses but had not been able to until now. She was going to keep going on to find the person she'd been seeking until she spotted someone so familiar that she couldn't help but follow them.

"Botan! Are you alright?" The young man's voice pierced through the darkness of the night and Botan was relieved to hear it near. He was oddly familiar, too; dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"Yes, yes but I would feel better if I could see you." The young girl, Botan, coughed, "My throat feels ragged." It was the girl who seemed familiar.

The hooded-woman watched the young man's arms stretched out before him and grasping in the dark. "Here…" He said before Botan arms found his. Instantly, her arms encircled his body by pulling him close with her head resting against his chest.

"Yusuke," Botan's said breathlessly, "Where are we?" Her breathing became so rapid with each second, possibly tonight was the night seeing how weak the girl looking under the moonlight.

"Outside," Yusuke answered in her hear where his face was pressed against, holding on her tightly. "I'm glad I got us out of there before the flames trapped us in there."

"I…" Botan winced just as her legs gave way.

"Botan!" Yusuke caught the wilting girl, "I'll find us help, don't worry!"

"No! No," Botan exclaimed, her eyes widening. She grasped at her chest with a hand clawing at her chest to-to-to… Yes! That was it, to _take it out_!

"Yusuke," Botan agonized, "I need it out! I need it out!"

Yusuke laid out his friend onto the ground before shouting out "Spirit Wave!" Faster than a second, the wave illuminates his entire body until the darkness fell to the light. The woman outside their circle of light could finally see Botan gasping in huge gulps with her hands prying at where her heart lay.

This was not what she was expecting and not whom she was seeking; in her slumber, time had changed. When she opened her eyes, the absence of her light was instant. What stopped her now was the familiarity that this Botan invoked.

So maybe, just maybe, Botan held it.

"I need it out, Yusuke…" It looked so unbearable. Botan suddenly grabbed Yusuke's right hand and pressed his palm to her heart. This time, her voice took on franticness "take it out!"

The hooded-woman's presence had to be known, "You must take it out" she spoke out. The two youths were startled by the voice. When she stepped from out of the darkness into their circle of light, hostility met her from the Yusuke-boy holding Botan.

Yusuke shouted, his free hand shot forward and aimed for their new companion like a gun. "Who the hell are you –" Yusuke began but the woman held up her hand.

"She'll know what I say is right" she told him, nodding to Botan. The hooded-woman knew she was right. The only way for Botan to live was if Yusuke did just that. The woman also knew that maybe the reason that she hadn't realized the light was in this Botan because it was hidden. She need to be absolutely sure.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't even know what she's talking about," Yusuke shouted at the woman.

"She is telling you to take out her heart," the hooded-woman said straight out.

"Fuck – you," Yusuke growled.

The woman looked from Botan to Yusuke, "She'll die in pain. Better to end it now."

"I can save her," Yusuke's voice boomed so loudly that the hooded-woman felt a strange pang of fear. It could have been fear but human emotions were so foreign to her.

Botan's face calmed even as she heaved between her words, "Shoot me." She looked into Yusuke's eyes and said it again, this time with definiteness. "Shoot me."

Yusuke's face contorted, shouting "Are you _insane_?"

"It's better than you carving into my chest, isn't it?" Botan pained a gasp, "This feels right."

She looked like she was trying hard to control her breathing so the woman kneeled by them.

Yusuke jerked Botan away from the strange lady but Botan shushed him to acquiescence. "No, she's okay."

"Botan, you're not feeling good." Yusuke's voice was at a slight panic. "I'd kill you, don't you understand! I'd _kill_ you!"

As strange these human feeling were, the hooded-woman could tell how much Yusuke cared about that blue-haired girl. She decided his rants directed at her were probably out of his own fear of losing her.

The woman watched Botan's eyes move towards her with a knowing smile. She turned her eyes back to Yusuke, "I'm hoping I'm wrong about this –"

Yusuke spurted out fiercely "Because you would _die_!"

Botan shook her head, closing her eyes and then opening them, "Oh God, no; it's because the result is worse than death."

Yusuke made a fist in clasping her hands roughly at her chest. "For me," His eyes kept Botan's but there was no denying the teary glaze in his own, "_Losing you is worse than death._"

"Please don't say that, don't say that." Botan cried softly, tears no streaming down her face.

"And why shouldn't I?" He said this so slowly and so caringly, opening his fist to bring it to the right of Botan's face, cupping it and running his thumb over her cheekbone. The hooded-woman felt like it this moment was far too personal that she wanted to look away. Fascination won over, though, so her eyes glued to every movement they made.

Botan vehemently shook her head to shake off his hand; instead, she eventually let her face fall into his palm. "Please, please don't," Botan's tears had no stop but Yusuke continued to stroke her face. She tried to talk again, "It's means that everything I had thought up to this point since that day when we were caught in the woods, in the rain…"

Yusuke's voice was so soft but the hooded-woman could hear him, "You can say it out loud."

Botan's eyes were so wide and fearful that it reminded of the children the hooded-woman used to watch from her throne back home. Children who were fearful of being caught when they had just done something wrong and they would have that same wide-eyed look.

As much as she wanted to watch more, she knew they were running out of time. "I'm sorry, children, but it's time."

"No!" Yusuke threw an angry look at the woman than back at Botan. "I'm not doing it."

"Please," Botan had paled so much within the minute that the hooded-woman feared she lost too much. "You have to," Botan added.

"No… No, no, no, no," Yusuke's voice gave out when Botan pulled his hand from her face and placed at her chest. His brown eyes never left Botan's as she pulled his fingers into shooting position.

"We'll do it together and you'll see." Botan gave Yusuke a soft smile, "I'll be seeing you, again, soon."

Yusuke leaned her face close to Botan's, "Promise me."

Botan chest heaved upward, "I promise." It started from their hands quickly engulfing them in a light stronger than the spirit had been; a light strong enough to brighten up the darkness for miles. Yusuke placed his forehead to Botan's just as they both bent the top of his thumb down and whispered softly together, "Spirit Gun…"

And the light overcame the darkness into a blur of blinding white radiance.

The hooded-woman had finally found it, after all this time searching.

Her heart…

The Blue Light…

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Blue Light**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The spread of the night was still too thick but the nearer to the castle the girls had gone, the better they could see because of the fire. Shizuru knew that if they were to get close enough but not too close to the fumes, they could be seen by anyone searching for them. The idea paid off because "Shizuru" sounded into the darkness, prompting the three girls to immediately jump up.

"Red?" Shizuru shouted back.

"How did you recognize his voice so fast?" Keiko asked a little amazed.

"Oh, um…" Shizuru gave a little cough but thankfully spotted Kurama prompting an inviting change of subject. "Red, couldn't get here any faster?"

Kurama gave the girls a look about, "I'm glad to see everyone's alright." His eyes immediately locked onto Shizuru who gave him an assuring smile. "Come on, we've got to meet back up." He said.

"I think you might have to carry Yukina," Keiko spoke out. "She's not doing to well."

Kurama and Shizuru tore their glances away from each other to see the little ice maiden on her knees as she coughed up rasps of air.

"I can do it," another voice rang out.

Hiei emerged from the darkness as Kurama did, locked on to the young girl before speaking, "I'd seen you from the sky," he motioned to the sky with his eyes. He then bent to pick up Yukina who clasped her weak arms around his neck for support.

"Thank you," Yukina whispered before coughing. "I really am okay. It's just hard to walk and breathe at the same time."

Hiei didn't say anything, nothing still as he walked in an odd careful way. Shizuru was keeping an eye on her young friend, not that she was worried Hiei would hurt her, but how cold Hiei looked as he held her. And that coldness wasn't awful but oddly _comfortable_? She wasn't sure what to make of it. Hiei had always been indifferent to the ice maiden but the look he had now was emotionless… but _comfortable_?

Was that even the word she was looking for? This Hiei seemed… protective?

As their group made their way towards their other companions, Shizuru watched Hiei carefully from the side. Seemed Yukina looked fairly _comfortable_ in Hiei's arms as she coughed into the folds of his black jacket. Hiei didn't seem to mind and had begun walking ever so… lightly… gently… carefully? Nevertheless, Hiei's face was a mere stone that peered into the dark ahead of them.

_Maa yoi Kami_, Hiei was so hard to read!

Kurama disrupted Shizuru's thoughts, "I'm glad to see you girls are okay." Kurama had walked up from behind Shizuru.

Shizuru refocused, "Oh, yes. We got out right before the flames took to the roof."

Keiko, who stood on the other side of Shizuru, spoke "I can't believe we were attacked again. How are we to win if the enemy is a step ahead of us?"

"It's because," Shizuru pointed to faint glint of the Earth in the dark sky, "We need to fight from where it started."

"Right… you're _right_," Kurama replied slowly but gained momentum and volume, "I see now. Our best defense is the Earth itself. We are doing this all wrong!"

Shizuru nodded, "This is the outer world; this is _Kinda's territory_. We have to go back in order to get a chance. We are stronger there than here, our resources can double and the light might actually appear there."

"We could have the upper hand there," Kurama nodded profusely.

I mean, the blue light _has_ to respond to the Earth once we find it so if we can get Keiko back there –"

"I agree with you, Shizuru. But," Keiko bit her lip, "I'm not the blue light."

Shizuru stopped in her own tracks and reared her head towards Keiko, "What?"

* * *

Koenma was sitting on a knoll overlooking the different paths outstretching from the burning castle. He had been trying to focus on making a plan to overcome their situation; more than that, Koenma had been secretly mulling over the information that Marie had told him.

She was his sister, physically; there was no doubt about that. Koenma was born into the world of spirits and demons and he knew the rules. No spiritual being can be born mortal without possessing a mortal body. The best case scenario is if that mortal body is merely an embryo and the host of that egg is sacrificed for its sake.

Marie is the demon within his _real_ sister… and he had to kill her.

Those were the rules, the rules he'd studied all his life. Never once did his father mention this not that the King ever said more than a sentence about his mother. As he stood watching the horizon, Koenma could clearly see his mother's face beaming down from the portrait he secretly snuck up to at night as a child; the same portrait Keiko saw in that room just hours ago.

That same angelic face was undeniable in his own as it was in Marie's and he was just now realizing it.

The only difference was the demon Marie must have altered his sister's appearance by her pure evil energy, twisting the human body into something that probably suited more to Kinda. As the prince of the spirit world he should have seen the mortal body and the possessor separately, something he'd learn so long ago from his father.

His father…

Yes, his father who ordered all portraits of his mother to be removed from the castle. He must have known that her death was caused by Marie. Had he failed to save her and the guilt of that action caused him angst, in turn never speaking about her in Koenma's presence?

Koenma knew that he needed his father.

"We must find my father," He said aloud to Kuwabara behind him.

"Haven't your people been on that track with no luck?" Kuwabara had stood up from where he was sitting on the ground. "If they couldn't find him, how are we going to find him?"

"I have an idea," someone spoke up.

Kuwabara and Koenma turned abruptly to the voice and watched Touya walking up the mound helping Jin who was being supported by his friend.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"We were caught by those friggin tree stumpers, fucking gimps!" Jin shouted out, stumbling over his feet.

Touya managed to get his friend up onto the flat of the hill to lie down before collapsing himself. "We were fighting the last bit of them that came out of the castle; we almost didn't make it out."

"Them tree shite's are gonna get it from me the next time," Jin strained to cough before throwing his gaze upward towards Kuwabara and Koenma. "You idiots could've looked for us."

"You two can take care of yourselves," Kuwabara replied dismissively.

"You theeek fockeeng eeee-jit," Jin growled before echoing his gritty coughing.

"I'm not Urameshi so stop talking crazy cause I don't understand you," Kuwabara rumbled back.

Before Jin could respond, Touya sat up, "I have an idea where your father could be, Koenma." Touya added, "There were rumors before the tournament began that your father had gone to the Graveyard."

"Is this an actual graveyard?" Kuwabara asked.

"No," Koenma sighed before collapsing onto the ground. His leg had been gnawing in pain and rest was all he could do to ease as much as he could. "The Graveyard is where the souls are collected who has not yet been judged. Some call it limbo. Others have said Purgatory.

"Once Hiei and Kurama find the girls, we'll head there," Koenma nodded.

Touya stood shakily but managed to get up nonetheless. "We would have stayed with the girls but were separated by the fires. Jin and I had to go through the gardens to find you. I was worried the girls had not made it."

"We were separated when the fight broke loose," Koenma stated, "But I'm sure they'll be fine."

"My sister's with them so nothing to worry about," Kuwabara assured his companions. He then shot a glare at Koenma, "My hope is they still remember their own names after what prince dumb-ass did."

"What are you talking about?" Jin propped up by his arms to look at Kuwabara.

"Koenma almost threw us into some kind of time-erasing-warp with a dangerous incantation," Kuwabara sneered.

Koenma ignored this, "We need to get this scroll," he pulled it out of his right sleeve, "to my father. We need more information about this Orior Obscurum on how we can use this to stop Kinda once again."

"Wait! What incantation did you use, Koenma?" Jin shouted, this time a lot more serious. "I want to know what happened from the time Touya and I got through the garden but ended up on the opposite end of the castle walls? I'm missing memories and I don't like not knowing where I've been!"

"_Koenma_…" Touya merely gave the prince a look to which Koenma shook his head.

"An partial incantation from the Librum Oritur Tenebris," Koenma said this as firmly as he could. He could tell from Touya's face how wrong Koenma would have felt before Marie but the anger he felt now made his actions even more right.

The Librum Oritur Tenebris is a book of sorts that contain all sacrificial, aggressive and deathly magic. It's just one book from thousands of others but it is the most ancient of texts.

"That's dark magic, your highness." Touya slowly replied. "Isn't that against your rules?"

"I had my reasons," Koenma calmly stated. He could see the judgment beneath Touya's otherwise unaffected expression but again, Koenma chose to ignore this. What mattered was getting a job done – especially now that he knew the truth. In all honesty, Koenma really had always wanted to find his father but with more urgency now.

He may have learned the truth but not all the details and his father was the man with the answers.

* * *

Keiko could see everyone's astonishment as the light from the dawn started to peek over the earth's shape in the sky. So she turned, turned away from the looks because it was all too much to bear. All she could think was: how can I get them to understand?

"What do you mean? Don't you remember the prophecy? Through the Guardian, which is Urameshi," Shizuru explained, "The Blue Light will be found through love. You've _got_ to be the light!"

"But I don't _feel_ like this…" Keiko spurted spastically, "like this, like this… _light_!"

Hiei and Yukina, who were ahead of them, had stopped and turned to watch them. Yukina moved around in Hiei's arms to speak, "Keiko? Are you alright?"

Keiko looked like she was shaking with her mouth gapping with words that made no sound. She looked like she was searching because her face looked frustrated and her hands were flying around a little.

"Maybe you don't feel it because you're not physically _on_ the Earth?" Kurama tried.

Keiko calmed to stop walking before looking up at the sky. She spoke really softly but not too much that she was unheard, "Think about it, will you… I don't know how preoccupied all of you are about find this Blue Light but I've been _obsessing_." Tears poured heavily now from her brown eyes steadily fixed on the shadowed Earth.

This was the first time Shizuru had even heard Keiko_ mention_ the Blue Light – or even how she felt about this whole ordeal – outside of their group meetings. She had always assumed Keiko's quietness on the subject was her way of just trying to be strong, that maybe Keiko had been trying to prepare herself for being the actual Blue Light. It was task so heavy for one person to carry to be the said savior of a prophecy that determined your fate.

"Just think about the purple rain and the strange things that keep happening here in Rekai? And think about the earthquakes during the tournament; and the weird coloring to the sky?" The trembling in Keiko's voice suddenly became gasps of sobbing but she seemed determined to stand straight, fists at each side and chin held high.

Keiko had known that everyone was certain she was the Blue Light because Keiko loved Yusuke as Yusuke loved her. So she stepped closed to Keiko but dared not to touch her, "What do you mean, Keiko? Of course we've all been thinking about this Blue Light."

"No," Keiko's short brown locks bounced as she shook her head. "Haven't you been listening? Don't you understand?"

"Keiko, please help us understand," Yukina said a little fearfully.

Keiko pressed her hands to her chest tenderly in an aching way. "All these strange things are happening because I can't respond back…"

"But –" Kurama started to speak but his voice instantly dropped.

Keiko saw Kurama exchange glances with Hiei, who was the only one that seemed to understand what Keiko was saying. Or not – Hiei was hard to read a lot of the time.

"What?" Shizuru asked Kurama but from the look on his face, he was still taking Keiko's word in. So she looked to Yukina who was just as confused and Hiei was as he was before, quiet and cold.

"Keiko," Shizuru wound back round to Keiko and took her hands in her own causing the younger girl to look at the older one. "Please, I don't understand."

Keiko looked into Shizuru's eyes, replying in the softest of voices, "All that, all of the shaking and raining was the Earth calling her, the Blue Light, back… "

Shizuru eyes softened, "You can't _hear_ her, can you?"

Keiko shook her head tearfully, "I can't even _feel_ her."

"Then…" Yukina spoke up, causing everyone to look her way, "If you aren't the Blue Light then who is?"

Before silence could have settle, a bright light flashed over them and wrapped them in its warmth.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Island Sweetheart


End file.
